


Akatsaku

by FreedomToWrite



Series: Akatsaku: The Wolf and Its Mates [1]
Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Death, Demon, F/M, Five Great Nations, Great Ninja War, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: What will happen when a women with pink hair, firey temper and a wolf inside join a villainous community? Can these once enemies become comrades or will they become more?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This my first fan fiction. This story has also been posted on Wattpad, please feel free to check out my other work on there as well, painandloveAnime is the name of the profile. 
> 
> This story is based of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Please keep in mind I do not own the characters. All rights reserved. Please do not repost, or copy. 
> 
> Thanks, enjoy.

Warning: 

I warn my readers now that this more then likly will be graphic and inaporate for some readers. please dont flag or any thing like that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy.

Lets begin now shall we:

Sakura:

Running through the forest trying to escape the known crimnals and killers the akatsuki. i had stollen valuable information they possed and they obosly wanted it back. Then once again for the thousanth time since i had recieved this mission i wondered why i not only took it but also why i was still loyal to the leaf villege. I hid behind a tree and watched as the leader slipped by, he was mean looking with piercing all over his face, and spiky dark orange hair that i wanted to run my figers through and urg that i had to deal with for days. i shook my head to get those lustsome thoughts out. Secrety i lusted over all the members of the akastuki well execept Zezsu and Tobi, somthing that would fuck up the mission. My logic had barly any control over my actions and body, my lust increasing each day along with longing, somthing that was foreing to me. But i knew i would never get a chance to find out since the war was ragging on the five great nations. i recalled that on the battle field i went up against a former member of the akatsuki known as Tobi who betrayed the Akatsuki, he had all them brainwashed to think that they need all the tailed beasts that ended up coasting all of the members life but tobies and Zetsu who Intel had just found out about. All the others had been killed, only the male members had been reincarnated but somehow broke free of Kobotos control. Now they ran solo. Thats where I came in, sent in to find out their new objective.Recently the notorious group had been quite causing much concern. Now with a brake in the war I had been sent out. Other groups had been sent out to scout for the recent re-embodied ed Mondra. Distraction nearly cost me dearly. " Got ya!" a loud male voice shouted. i jumped as Hidan with his slick grayish silvery hair and no shirt body, swung his sword at me. i bally got out of the way only to be wrapped by strong black like string from his partner Kaksu. i couldn't move. The immortal pair had me trapped. 

The rest all appeared and each one caught my undivided attention. to my shame i lusted after each and everyone of them, a feeling i never felt before, i could smell my arousal. I recognized all of them either from battles or pictures.I forced my body to comply to my wishes through memory, recalls of the past where they killed, slaughtering my comrades. each powerful but in the end each member before the war started had been killed. except the two who still faught Tobi aka Obito an Zetsu. the Akatuki over all didn't fight in the war and had retreated to a secret hidout where i was ordered to track them down and gain information on their where-bouts.

"What now leader?" sasori a former member of the hidden sand village asked. he had short red hair and looked just a little taller than me . he wore a typical akatsui robe, pure black with red clouds. He was known for being a specialist in puppetry and poison. One I had helped kill along side his grandmother. Pain the orange haired one with the same akatsuki cloak as the other reappeared. Walking towards me i drolled. not being able to help my self which earned me a eye lift from his gorgeous face. i shock my head trying to clear it.

" sakura Haruno a leaf village member. known as one of the best medical ninja with strong strenth that rivals the fith hokages." he stated to the rest of the members.

"she was spying on us leader-sama. " Kisame a blue skined short black hair guy informed. " i fought against her a year ago with granny chio my grandmother" sasori stated. " an what i gathered from the battle is that she never wanted fight or hurt me." he approached me standing in front of me he questioned " why". and the stupid demon in side me confessed that i never wanted to hurt him or any of the akatsuki.

So what did you think? Please let me know in the comments below. I'm sorry for any mistakes above. I apologize again, the chapter was slow and short but I promise the're will be more to follow. - Author chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have spelling, grammer and punctuation mistakes but please don't be mean and post nasty comments. I love hearing from you, but not that stuff. Other wise please feel free to comment and like. Its means a lot. Also I know the chapters are short now but I promise they'll improve later in size, content and interest. Thanks. - Author chan

Itachi

'what the hell is she doing here?' i thought pushing my way towards the front of the group. my long black hair flowed in the wind. Standing next to pain, i saw her face contort into one of reconization. i recalled my shoitngan and started at her with night black eyes. In return she lowered her head in submission, either that or shame i couldn't tell. Probably more so shame because of what she just admitted. i had heard her confession as did the rest of us. The leaders face was blank no emotion, all the members were clearly still angry about tobies and zetsus betraly especially pain who had be tricked the worst. Kisame came up beside me. Kazusu had her in a tight hold on her. His face was emotionless as well. 

My mind flowed back in time to more peaceful years before Sasuke hated me, before I slaughtered my clan. Sakura had been a young, shy, kind girl who had a crush on my brother. Our two houses often got along and therefore we grew up together.....Before Everything fell apart. Now Sasuke as far as I knew after being reincarnated a second time still planned on destroying the village I had died for and loved above all else besides him. Now I could not locate him.i was called back to the present when kisame nudged me. i shot him a death look. then turned back to sakura, who was no longer struggleing to get free. Pain seemed to anilzye her, seeming off. And before I knew it we had a leaf village shinobi on the lose once more. 

Pain:

This women puzzled me. Her deceleration stumping me. She seased struggling, no longer trying to free her self. He face was hidden by her hair. I was just going to start questioning her when she broke free. Sharp claws blurred by my face barley missing me. 'She lied.' The only thought I could comprehend. Sakura as Itachi named her did not stick around for a fight. Instead she took back off. In a quest to get away. Kakazu tried to recapture her but her claws muddled his every attempt, cutting through the strands like they were mere blades of grass. Sakura dogged attacked, parrying them. Not out right engaging. Information on her was pouring in. I vaguely remembered her from the time when I engaged the leaf village. Apparently she had survived, living to fight another day. From the sounds of things Itachi knew sakura. To the agree I had no idea and didn't really like the assumption that he might know her to a deep degree. Like me he stood on the sidelines watching the others engage her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter three, enjoy. - Author chan

Kasame: 

Eventually she would be 1. ethier captured, 2. killed or 3. run away. Everyone criminal and not knew those were the only three outcomes that could take place. One was the victor of the match. It seemed like the women had little fight in her. Only acting in defense and not offense. She was a weird creature with appealing features. Not that I would let her know that. Itachi and leader- sama were the only two who did not engage her in a fight. In the end sasori managed to subdue her with his charkara threads. stopping and controlling her movements. All the same even with all of us professional killers against this one girl she had given us a run for our money. All patricians panted. Hidan for a change had no longing for killing her. The thought caused me to rub my chest. A fear and pain consumed me, it practically caused me to stop breathing. Almost doubling over. Itachi the even observant surveyed me. I gave him an confused look. 

Leader - same recaptured my attention when he adressed the spy. "Your coming with us." With his simple orders given Pain turned heading back to the scene of the crime, the hideout. Sakura was taken back to the lair. Instead of having her placed in the dugen, latter to be tortured she was placed on the couch. Apparently that is where Pain wanted the interrogation to take place. "I've been trained to resist torture." she warned. Even having the gulls to life her head in denial. Pain seemed to relasp, surprised at her antics. " If you dont want to play nice then I will order Itachi to make you." No need to explain the how. "I wont do it. "

All eyes turned to find Itachi starring at her. His face in stone. Eyes locked in somthing I could not place. An emotion unseen on his face, not somthing I had seen before not even in those long years as being his partner. Pain narrowed his eyes at the renigaged. However Itachi seemed unconcerned. No one crossed Pain, let alone disobeying his orders. 

"Oh. and whys that?" Pain demanded, faced cemented in anger. The males backed away except Itachi. Sakura even looked weary. "What is she to you?" I asked my partner. "Nothing that concerns you " was his calm, even reply. "Itachi dont be stupid" the women whispered. 

"Tell me!" Pain demanded. The smart ass hiden just had to ask, "which do you want to know their relationship or the mission. You pick!" Pain grabbed him by the throat leading the strangled masochist down the stairs, moments later the door to one of the creaking cells could be heard. Pain came back up looking none the happier. "If you dont give me what I want to know you can join him." 

"No thanks. Hes into men." I swear the room went silent. Deidera was the first one to brake out lauphing. On the other hand Kazusu looked embarrassed, a first and none to pleased. "Your not in the least bit afraid of us. Your either overconfident or a fool" Pain stated. The spy only smirked her kissable looking lips. Leaning forward, sticking her tongue out, her clone vanished.

 

Kazusu:

No one knew how the hell she deceived us. One thing we could all agree on was that she had achieved two goals. Getting away and pissing us all off. Her previous statement had thrown he a hard ball. I had no idea how she knew this information. Know one knew of Hidans and my relationship. Demanding answer I stalked out of the hideout looking for my query.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan

Back at the hideout i watched the female who managed to out smart us which wasn't hard because all the others were douche bags and dumb asses. But hell jesaly sparked and flared in side me, i didn't want her looking at the others only me. she should be on her knees taking my cock into her mouth while i licked her pussy. i drolled at the thought even as I sat in the dungeon benieth the lair. i had never been jelious of the jackasses before. But for some reason when it came to this beautiful femal..' wait am minute' i thought to my self.' ' i'v never had a connection to a female before, all i use them for are sex'. i wondered only shortly. Upstairs I heard pounding steaps heading for the door. 

Angrily I yelled to get out of this cage. Sadly the damn thing was reinforced to repel all charakra infused attacks, so damn the leader I had no way of getting out. 

Sasori

i watched silently as Sakura vanished from the room. Pain yelled out angerly. I looked down at my finger tips. Wondering how the hell she had managed to duped me and the others before making her escape. Before she knew it she would be back in our clutches and then I would gain my answers. Pain seemed to have came to the same conclusion. We had all just pilled out before we came into contact with the spy. Lazily lounging in a tree. Staring at the sun. Mocking us. Deidera locked on the target let her have it. Hitting the women with a clay bomb, one of his " master pieces."

With long claws she sliced through the piece before it had time to detonate. I launched an puppet at her. Hidden in the wood of its body, stored explosives and nettles each laced with poison. As before in our previous battle she merely douged all offensive attacks then took out the puppet with her godly strength. This time around she seemed more interested in fighting, almost playing instead of getting out or away alive. Even for me an experienced fighter, her actions caused confusion. I couldnt tell what her next move would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fives now being served, come and get it. - Author chan

Mockingly I lounged on the branch. Stupid I know. Any smart ninja would of take the opportunity to get away, but something bugged at me. Forcing me to stay. While playing denfense I watch each member. Pain didnt get in on the action. Mysteriously he seemed fasonated with me. Before long he butted in but not in the way I would of thought he would. "join us."

Mouths dropped including mine. I had no idea if the offer was joke or not. The leader of the cult was quick to elaborate, " with you we could recapture what we lost. You with the forbidden 100 healing, monstrous strength. Just like your teacher. On top of that you have medical ninjutsu and possess skills to hold even us at bay and all on your own. " 

"You have got to be kidding me." Deidera proclaimed besides his first partner. "I hate to admit it but she would be a good addition. " Kisame pipped in. Logic apparently like me was hard to fight. Even I had to admit it had its appeals. No longer would I have to worry about my step mother. No like sasuke I would be free to get revenge against a village who shunned and never found my familys killer. What I really should say is the former sasuke. But still it was hard to turn away from my home. 

"Any other reasons?" I questioned. Even with these urges I had enough insight to prepare for the unexpected and unknown. Pain came closer, en-composing my face in his palm. His warmth seeped into my being, what he said next would be a first for me. "Your very beautiful. Thats another reason."

I jumped back as if burned as the saying goes. The group seemed to be either puzzled or pissed at pains offer not that he seemed to notice. I pondered the opportunity for a few minuets. Weighing the pros and cons. This was a major dicsion. Not something to take lightly. Itachi's eyes black as night meet mine and for a second they looked worried. An notion I could not explain. "What do I get out of joining?" Pain was quick to assure me of the benefits. And with the grantee I joined. 

Inside once more, this time under different circumstances. Behind me Sasori and Kakzu tried to sway Pain from his decision. "She's only joining so she can carry on with her mission" sasoir argued. "I could of gotten away if I wanted to." I pipped in. Not appreciating the way they were treating me, like I wasn't in the room. 

"She has a good point, un" Deidera the bomber added. Much to his partners irritation. Pain held a hand up, and all arguing stopped. He turned an surveyed me for a few seconds, almost causing me to figit. "Traitors are killed imminently" he told me. I nodded in understanding. I turned and glared at the protesters, "you only want me gone because I can kick both your asses."

Kisame cracked up laughing, "one things for sure if she's around I wont be board." Earning an glare from me. "You know all of us?" Pain asked. I faced the members with a nodd I named them all. Pain seemed satisfied, giving the order for Hidan to be released. Deidera was the one stuck with the job and seemed none to happy. Still he obeyed the orders, otherwise be punished by pain and from his mumbles that was not something he wanted to repeat. It was not long before the immortal joined our party but my greeting was not one I expected. In fact I was jumped by him at the first oppertunity. I was in heaven when hidan kissed me, my very first kiss.i cluched him to me not wanting him to stop, holding him to me by wrapping my arms around his neck. But to my sadnes he was pulled off me and thats when i realized my shirt had been ripped to ribons, when I had no clue. i was about to panic from embarrassment when Deidara pounced on my pushing me back on the cold floor. Kissing me he sparked my renewed lust and pleasure. But soon the delious looking men left me and stated fighting one another. Deidara was thrown into what looked like the worst an dirtiest kitchen i had ever seen.

Managing some resemblence of control I pushed my self off of the wall. Destruction and casos ran ran-pit through out the space. Everyone seemed to be in the fray even Itachi and Pain who had stayed out both rounds that had taken place earlier. When some order was gained the men no longer clashed physically but verbally. "What the hell is wrong with you Hidan?" While the squabbling continued Itachi came to stand at my side. Whispering in my ear, "you and I will be having a chat later."

Everyone came down from the fighting high. Somehow amugst the confusion I had ended up in pains arms, held against his chest. "What do you think pain?To be perfectly honest I think she put some kind of jutsu on us" sasori questioned? 

i rubbed me face along his kneck and he growled in passion in response.Picking me up Pain in his glourish bueaty sat down on the coach with me on his lap. i was tugged off his lap, by a very unhappy looking sasori. I winced thinking i was in trouble but instead he sat with me in his arms. he used his puppets to keep the others away from me, he bit my kneck making me gasp, mumbling around me throat he said in a tense tone, " i dont know what they did to us but you better reverese it". Shoving me off his lap, causing me to hit the floor. Kisame took me off the floor and sat me gently between him and itachi, who rapped me in his arms, while kasame put his head on my lap. 

" Pain focus"! Kazu shouted at the distracted leader who was watching me closely as i shying patted and rubbed Kasame the shark mans head. " God all of you have lost your heads" Sasori said with clear and noticeable emotions! Pain signed, " whats gotten into us"? 

" I have no damn clue and i dont give a shit. i wanna fuck sakura" Hidan declared. He tried to pounce on me . i never saw him coming but to my surprised Kisame and Hidan started to go at it once again. Pain throw both into the filthy fly living kitchen. I ran to them and immittedly administrated medical attention.


	6. 6-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the chapters are individually published on wattpad but are going to be combined in this one. Chapters 6-13 will be in here. Any questions or concerns please feel free to shoot me an message/ comment.

**Chapter 6:**

 

Pain

i watched as sakura froze. hidan was trying to cuss around a mouthfull of blood. At once her posture became so tense i thought she was going to split and brake in have any seconed now. the whole scence confouned me. At that moment Itachi rushed her and without hesitation started soothing her. Picking her up he tried to move her to the other room. She struggled agaist his kind embrace. Burrowing her head into him. After a few minuets she appeared to have reagined all control. Even so wave after wave driffted off, emitting a fear like taste into the amistpear.

Itachi:

I sought out and made it my goal to never see sakura cry ever again something she looked close to doing.Something i had witnessed when she was only a child. Many had bullied her and in turn her brother Bounquni beat the shit out of them even if they were kids or adult. i thought back to the time when sakura came to us crying in the midle of the night to my old house. She was banging on our door when sasuke came and got me. We both ran to the door. Sakura and Sasuke were only 5 at the time. She was covered in blood and screaming. Crying her little heart out broke my heart. I sent sasuke to get mother and father which he did after arguing with me with a squirming sakura in my arms. In the kitchen i looked over her wounds and from what i could she had no physical injury. Mother and father rushed in the room " Itachi is she injured " my father questioned he was in a sleeping Komoto as was my mother. Mother tried to get sakura out of my arms but i refused to give her over. " Itachi" sasuke in his young age questioned. " i will get her to the hospital" I instisted and not waiting for an answer i took off into the silent night. The cloudless night reflected my worse fear that my young feanuse would die this night. Sakruas fathers clan the Harunos and my clan the Uchiha. Once she was the age of 16 she and i would marry uniting the two clans. At the hospital i burst into the emergency section of the faclity. The nurses rushed her to a room and to my dismise they would not let me in. A member of my clan latter in the night once sakura was cleared of any physcal injuries came and told me my clan also known as the Leaf police force had found Sakuras dead brother and mother and little to no evidence of the murder. They were tracking down subjects now. And at this point in time i had no clue how to brake the news to her.

Back in the present time i watched with hidden sadness as sakura fused over the two minor injuries the two members had. They were no danger of dying. Sakura knew that because she studied medical nijustu but her mind rebelled. Hidan gently jumped to his feet as did kasame and not surprising hidan tried to keep fighting. Once again sasori had to restrain him. Kasame walked to my side. Holding sakura in his arms. Pain approached, clearly wanting to see if she was ok. Kazu approached, taking her against all our protests, sasori was not saying anything and following Kazu to the area of the hideout where we stored and tortured prisoners. Deidara " this isn't necessary." he said calmly. But neither of the men listened. It came to the point where Kazu and sasori ended up fighting the rest of us, all confused over the emotions assaulting us. " whats gotten into us" Pain panted. " No damn clue" Hidan stated.

Pain:

" what the hell is wrong with us" Hidan shouted, he pointed acussling at sakura. She said nothing and didnt deny anything. Kakzu said " she oblessly put a justus on us and for some reason every member is effected except me and sasori". 

"doesn't matter she doesn't deserve this, hmm" Deidara replied. Sasori sent him a look that shot daggers. " Enough let her go" i raorded in anger. No one moved. I was dangerous with out being pissed but when i was watch out world. I marched over to sakura. she covered away as if she was hurt. I took off the cuffs, threw her over my shoulder and marched to my room. Kazu and sasori protested all the way to my room.Turing around i listend with lost patience at what they were saying. " she is the enemy" sasori argued. arguing broke out and with that i shut my door. I placed her on my bed as if she was glass. She looked me with puzzlement. " your mine for tonight" i stated.

Kasme:

Banging on the door of the akatsuki leaders room. Pain was in a bad mood to put it mildly. I watched as the hallway became a passage way to violence. I didn't take part thinking rather thinking of a better way to get the pink hair beauty back.I longed to hold and cuddle with her. Something i would never thought of doing with any other women. I didn't try to fight my positive feelings i was feeling towards the female. Something about her intrujed and interested me. I walked away from the scene that was unfolding, going to my room to plan.

**Chapter 7:**

Kazu:

I dragged sasori to the far side of the hall way to talk." Hes lost his mind" sasori stated. ' he looks unpleased' i thought, and personally i didn't blame him. " she should be locked up" sasori continued. 

" i agree" i agreed as i stated my opion. 

" shes got us rapped around her finger" sasori said. " i didn't see her caste any justzu but i'm sure she did something. the others have already lost there minds." sasori said with annoyance in his tone. I nodded in agreement. then all of a sudden his mood changed, raising my eyebrows. Sasori looked away. "Well" i promoted.

Sasori:

" i cant believe i'm saying this but, i feel the same as the others." i tucked my head in shame. I hated the other who annoyed me and to me they were all immature. Maybe that was just my old age talking but that whats i thought and i wasn't about to change my thought for or because of anyone. Kakzu gave me a puzzling look. " What the hell are you looking at" I snapped? I was insulted but i wasn't about to tell the cheap stake akatsuki member, who pinched every penny the akatsuki made. " what ever" he replied calmly. No emotion was on his face, and i was hoping mine was blank as well. He walked away. i stomped to the door throwing it open i emerged into the night. I looked over the mission paper work i was given. My mission would be a piece of cake. It was to spy on the former akatsuki members. I gritted my teeth remembering how that had tricked all of us. It pissed me off and i couldn't wait to kill them both. Unfortunately that was not part of the mission and would have to wait, and unlike the new recruit I would not be caught. On that note I started to ponder the notion that she might of wanted to be caught. This brought back her declaration earlier. Now I was more confused then before. 'Great!'

 " Stupide pain" i muttered. " she could kill...." i continued under my breath. then thinking better of the sutation ' she can kill them all for all i care' i thought. I raced away the hidout, impatiently waiting for the kill that would murder the traitors.

**ch 8:**

Sakura:

i was carried in a dark room that only contained a bed and nightstand. No lights were in sight. This is the point when i relize what i had gotten my self into. " um..." i start nervous. Pain the tall and poud akatsuki leader droped me on the bed. But little did he expect that i would bolt out the door, he shouted after me. In my panicked state i did not stop nor listen. All i knew is that i had screawed up majorly. Not only with my mission but also with my emotions. Once out of the base, i smashed my way through the forest. Now more than one shout had sounded, the group was giving chase. Turning to the right at a sound, i saw Itachi watching me. "Big mistake" he says. I growl at him in frustration. I halt in my foot steps. He stops ahead of me." What the hell have you done to me" i shout? 

" what the hell we've done to you?" Deidera copies. i lunge for him. But he gets out of the way and by this time i am sourounded. " you put a jutsu on us!" he states. 

" No i havent!" i defend.

 " your lying. you put a justus on us so you could mess with our emotions and feelings." kakzu argues back approching me. He stopes infront of me. "Oh really stupide. Then why the hell would i give my mission info to you?" i fight back verbally. " to trick us" the man countuines. i step closer, now our faces were touching, " oh jackass i think you have the wrong idea and your pissing off the wrong person." i threaten.

Pain:

i watch the interaction between the two power ful ninjas. Shaking my head i agree with Kazu. After she bolted from my room i had chased her down the hall after a surprise moment. She had passed kakzu in the hall way. He and i also passed Kisame, Itachi and dediera. Sasoir had been heading out on a misson. Now in the present, i watched the exchange. Sasori looked pissed to say it nicly. He never liked to be kept waiting and was very impatient. " i dont have time for this" sosori says taking off. the she devil watches. " your not going anywhere" i state matter of factually. " you may have info on our movements, and you know where one of our hidouts are." " any thing else Eistien" she asks saracasly. My eye brow lifts at her fire. No one has talked to me like that except Kohan who is dead.This girl is a spit fire and is quite entertaining i think. ' maybe ill keep her for my self' i thought. i approach her, she doesn't move. " and you need to realease the jutsiu you have on me and my members" i finish. she pokes me in the chest with her finger " Not on your life. Oh and p.s. your the group who has the jutsu on me!" she acusses. " this is getting no where. " kakuz deems. " No dip sherlock." she fires back. i chuckle causing me to gain looks from the people around me. Getting some control back i snatch her in my arms." your coming with us" , starting to walk away with the struggling female, i head towards the hidout. Bite!!!! " OW! Shit".

Sakura:

i bit him in the arm. i needed to control before my emotions get the best of me once again. The desire building in my body was coming to life once more. But i couldnt give in, not to these criminals. Itachi captured me with a kiss. 'Damn these men' i think. But i lean into the embrass. pushing me lip lightly his tounge enters my mouth. My eyes pop open at the intrudment. He leans his back agaist a tree and pulls me in his arms. my hips move on there own accord. I rub my lower region where the fire is birthing against him. The pleasure builds. he brakes the kiss. I'm drolling. He licks his lips. Blushing i struggle to no advail to get away. "You are such a sourdral" i accuse. he chuckles in a response. I try to smak him but he moves his head out of the way. "grrr." is my only resonse. " Get a room" Dedira deems. i twist to get a hold of the blond, i swung, i miss. " shit holes" i called.

 " she has a mouth to compete with hidan the dumbass." kakuszu replies. i stick my tounge out. Itachi chuckles. But this time he doesnt miss my hit. I send him flying , due to my chakra infused fist. This time it is my time to snicker. Kazu rappes some black things around my leg, holding me upside down. " how stupide do you take up for" he questions. 

"Bit me" i snap. "you are ready bit me" pain replies showing the bit mark on his arm. " har har har". but my face is blushing. in my head i picture each member bititng me in differnt places all over my naked body. my legs and thigns flood with flooded. i cup my self on a moan. i dont even try to school my response. " someones...." diedara starts. All three males stare at me. At some thing i cant figure out.

**chapter 9**

Hidan

I banged on the door with non suppressed anger. " give her back" i shouted. all i wanted now was to kill pain and all the others who fought for her attention. My emotions swirled and confused me every second and moment i breathed. I felt protectiveness, and passion towards this weird female who gave us the information we asked for without us havign to use a justzu or torture to get her to talk. She had a submissive nature that surprised me giving her history on the battlefield. She's known for her temper and quick thinking. She is also known for her unique medical techniques. Personally i'v spyed on her before after i was brought back to life. I rember how she approached the battle field, with elegance and grace.

When spying on her , i found i didnt want to leave her side. She was hard worker and respectful unlike me. She enjoyed helping others , especially those who were abused, withor it be a child or a mother. But for some reason she showed no compassion of symphony towards a male. She worked endless hours at the hospitals. But when she wasn't working she was training, most of the time alone. I had wanted to approach her but didn't. Her two comrades where Naruto the nine tailed fox carrier and a former member of the foundation of the leaf Sai. I disliked them both. She seemed to have the same thoughts.

Afters days of watching, one night i approched her. I had notice she has a major sleep problem. So one night i snuck into her room. and Layed next to her something i could not resit. Since then all i had been able to think about was her. I knew the great Jasmine was angry at my emotions and actions and tried to appease him by killing more people everyday but i couldn't get into it like i used to. Soon after i began to hate the female, who distracted me so much. " Damn her" i shouted against the closed door." How could i let this happen? She is just a women! Nothing more". At that moment i came up with a plan to make her pay. I sluncked back into the darkness.

Deidara:

" This is stupid why are we fighting each other for her"? i panted. No one replied as the fighing diminished a little. We looked at each other. " wheres Kakzu and Sasori" Kasame questioned, they where no where to be found. "Maybe danna left, he had a single person mission" i stated. " What has she done to us?" Kasame asked. And for once i agreed with the blue fish man. Shaking my head i walked to my room, trying to name the justzu Sakura had put on me and the others. But i couldn't think of one. Pacing in my room i tried to figure everything out. Not all the puzzle pieces were here and not all the peices we had were clear and understandable. I plobed on the bed with a bad headache, and somthing else caused by the Leaf Villege ninja. I looked around my room for a distraction. I thought of "playing" with my Art, i wasnt "playing" as the other members put it.

My art has always been my life since mother died when i was 12 years old in the village i had left behind. She had long beautful blond hair like me with bright blue eyes. As a youngster i had been bullied with no one to stick up to me. But my mother always comforted me. Sometimes even helping me in my art. She loved to paint, we both had a love for our creations. But one day she grew sick in a terrible storm. She never recovered. From that day on she was on complete bed rest. I remember the day she died. She passed away through the night.....i started to cry at the memories.

**Chapter 10:**

Sasori:

 I left the lair behind, leaving the others to deal with the mess that had developed during the day. I ran thought the forest at ninja speed.Each pace , each footstep on the ground caused me more pain. A longing that lead me in the opposite direction, the one I had came from. And damn that women she must of done something. As time and miles past the feeling got worse but I trudged on. 

To distract my mind , I recalled the mission details.  All memorized in my head. Leaving the paper work behind, less it fall into the enemies hands. Weather they be the allies of our former members. The job was simple to say the least. Only observe and not engage. Nothing more. Nothing less. Boring to say the least. Compared to former missions and the activity going on back at the hideout. One moment she was fine, all cool and collective. The next she bolted. That's all I knew. But then again what did I care. She no one special to me. I recalled the time she and the old bag killed me. The girl at the time seemed reluctant until I went on the offensive although they were the ones who instigated in the first place. All though we had attacked their allies, the sand first. All part of our plan. Always for the plan. The whole reason we were all recruited. Now we were thrown to the side. Like trash after doing all the hard work. Damn them all! It really got under my skin. 

It took several days of none stop running to reach the front line. Both sides battled for control. Neither gaining the upper hand. Mandra stood alone. The embodied one. Obito long since past on. After betraying him. Another lost cause. Now though at least new information could be acquired, providing the ins and out on why our goal failed. Where to restart and where to fix. I was quick to write down the results. For some reason eager to get back. Never before had I wanted to rush a mission but now I felt the urge.

Mandra the Bastard appeared to be enjoying him self. Not a worry in the world. He really pissed me off. He was only toying with them, nothing more. Although he retreated after a few hours of battle. Even the battle lusted seemed to have a limit.

For the next few days I shadowed the allies. Attempt after attempt they tried to track down the enemy. To no avail. I could not help but wonder why we had been restored to our original body. No one had an answer and since Kaboto was now working with the allied forces he could not be the cause. Another mystery to solve. More information for collect and weigh. 

**Ch 11:**

i watched the exchange between Sakura and Itachi. I was puzzled and pissed, becuase i felt jealousy towards Itachi who had kissed her, and pissed because i felt this emotion. Grinding my teeth i grabbed the female none to gently and started walking towards the hideout. Three disapproval followed and i just didn't give a damn.

Back at the hideout:

i threw the trouble maker female roughly in a cell in the basement. It was a small cell with wooden bars and stone walls. The wooden bars were infused with chakra fused seals so the bars wouldn't be broken with a charkra attack. She landed with a thud. she looked pissed and tried to brake the wood with a charkra infused kick which pissed her off even more. the kick didnt work. " oh and just so you know the walls are also infused with charkra. so don't even bother. Or do us all a favor and wear your self out." i turned and walked out of the room. In the living room i was the last the one to the groups meeting.everyone but sasoir was there. " what the hell is wrong with her" Hidan asked clearly oblivious as to what had happened." lets get down to business" Pain started. 

" shes done something to us and we need to find out" i declared. " what i dont get is why she ran" Deidera said," shes already a member."

"Myybe something happened in Pains room" kisame pipped in. Leader gave no statement. 

 " she says that we put a justsu on her" itachi pointed out.

 " shes full of shit" i replied. I earned a glare from pain.

 " you and hidan" i countuined pointing at Itachi " have to syay away from her. 

" why what did the dumbass do now" hidan questioned.

 " Shes a good kisser is all i have to say" Itachi replied with a smirk on his face. Hidan lunged for the Uchia who just doged. " Enough fighting" pain shouted. the room went quiet. " what the hell is wrong with you" hidan and deidra asked. Pain marched towards mencly. Deidara backed away wisely while the immortal hidan stood his ground. THUD. a sound came from downs stairs.

**Ch 12:**

Sakura:

It turns out the Kakazu was on target. So now I had to figure out how to get my self out of this mess. If this is how they treated members, well.... I dragged in scents analyzing the setting. All members except Sasori seemed to be upstairs. Almost right above me. Using my sharp claws that I had inherited from my mothers clan, the Shikashawess, a clan as wild as an animal where the clan possed a cursed being or demon. Little was known about us and that was the way we aimed to keep it kept. I slashed the bars. Apparently the building was so old that without those wooden beams standing in as support beams also, everything above came crashing down. When the rubble cleared I had an easy escape route that had opened from the ceiling. I jumped through. The men were hacking and cauphing. "What the hell?" Hidan hacked. Kisame was smart enough to open the door. Allowing the air to clear. 

 " i knew she was strong but not this strong" Deidara says.

"Opps the tiger broke the cage. Naughty tiger!" Hidan laughed. He even had the gull to wag his finger at me. Like I was bratty child who did something wrong. 

 " wolf" I declared chin held high in defined. Earning a chuckle from Itachi. 

Itachi:

Sakura looked at me. she lowered her gaze. since she was little i had loved her. Wanted only the best for her. when i had left the village after killing the whole Uchiha clan except for sasuke my little brother. I still worried about my brother who had left the village to join Orochimaro, to gain power to kill me. Somthing that had been my idea. I had encouraged him knowing i was dying for years back even then. The only thing holding me back was sakura, the grown beautiful women at the age of 25 looking at me face to face. I wondered for years what she had thought of me. and that feeling came back ten fold right at this moment. she looked at me with a look i couldn't name. "Itachi" she said. 

Hidan

"Will someone explain what the fuck is going on?" I shouted. Kakazy smacked me over the head. 

"Shut up."

"is this how you treat new memebers?" Sakura demanded standing up to Pain. He looked just as surprised as the rest of us. No one stood up to him not even us. Hell and we were hard killers but this little women wasnt and seemed to have no fear of him. 

Pain was silent for the longest time. As each second ticked by the pinky seemed to get even angrier. "You shouldn't have ran." 

"I shouldn't have ran!? Tell me , what would you have done if you had been pinned to some mans bed?" As sakura finished Pain seemed to decided on a different way to handle the situation. "No that is not how we treat new members."

Kakzsu:

Well at least now we knew why she ran. In a way you can't blame her. Due to her figsty nature though its weird she didnt fight him instead of fleeing. But then again every move, every word she says could be another move done in the name of her mission. Still the theory I went on. I looked down in the basement area. Trying to calculate the amount of damage. From the looks of things she had shredded the wood somehow. Therefor causing everything else to fall into the damino effect. 

When I refocused on the conversation, it seemed to have gained no ground. "Then why is hells name did you do it?" sakrua demnaded. Pain looked like he was weighing his options. Then appeared to decide on what to say. "Because your mine."

Annoyance pulsed through me. " what the hell is wrong is with you" i demanded. 

" she is the enemy, nothing more. God you act like you love her"

Kasame

" hey calm down man." i said trying to calm the situation.  my chin held pound. " what the hell is wrong with you" kakuzsu said skaking her head. 

 " so what bout it girly?" I asked. Her gaze landed on me. Ever so slightly I felxed my muscles. Catching her praising gaze. "Hmm?"

"Are you his?"

"His?.... No."

"Well than that's settled" I said. The money grub didn't look pleased but what ever not my issue. "Ok ready for round two?"

"Round two?"

 "Here's the final question: "Did you put some kind of jutsu on us?"

Sakura gave the answer she gave us earlier adding, " I don't know any jutsu like that. Never even heard of one. But you guys could of, you are older and more experienced."

Deidara:

The exchanges were interesting to say the least. I would have to fill in my man Sasoir when he came back.  At her last statement I had to agree with her on several points. "I havent heard of such a thing either. Besides Kakazu your the oldest next to pain surly you would know of something like this. If it was even possible."

That didn't make him happy one bit. But that was typical Kakazu format. Unpleasant and hard to please. The only thing that made him happy was money. Which he seemed to worship much to every ones displeasure. My stomach took the opertuity to grumble, hungry. It gained me stares from the others but their wasn't much I could do about it. 

' i hope shes a good cook' i thought, remembering the displeasing taste of my morning breakfast. In the house hold of the Akatsuki it was every man for it self, including when dealing with meals. Kohan used to sometimes cook for pain but that was it. I didnt know how to cook since my mother never taught me and i didn't care to know how. Since iv joined years ago after trying to cook a few times cooking i decided to buy already made food from a take out restaurant from town. The restaurant was run down and had the worst food. But it was something to eat. i imaged her giving me breakfast in bed. in response i grouned in pain as my cock tried to stretch my pants. It earned a curious stare from sakura. " why did you make that noise" she inquired. i blushed heavenly.

 " He smells different from before." she cocked her head to the side. Her odd statement caused everyone but Itachi to give her a look like she needed to be thrown in the crazy bin where I'm sure Hidan had been sent to several times at least.  

" she is from the Shikashawess clans" itachi elaborated.

**Chapter 13:**

Pain:

" your kidding " I said. I didn't believe him. The clan was rarely saw and when Faught against were tough. They were known for being savages and liked being left alone. 

" itachi your lying" diedara stated. 

" she once was and still is my finance" itachi said. Then contuined on, " so pains she is not your's she is mine." He even went as far as to grab her and haul her against him. His antics caused anger to puls through me at an alarming speed. The others noticed, a few even took a step or two back. Itachi was wise enough to push Sakura behind him. 

Sakura:

I looked at him, itachi with annoyance. Thanks so much I thought. Kasame approached me "your kidding itachi" he looked me up and down 

" I knows she's a good medical ninja and that shes a fierce fighter" he stopped in front of me " but i don't think shes a savage like those....." he continued. I was really a member of the clan but i wasn't about to give them that information. At the same time I struggled to hold in my anger at my clan being called savage even though it was true. 

Itachi:

kakzu was shaking his head in denial. He really pissed me off. Even since he layed hands on her all i had wanted to do was murder him. Not in front of Sakura but...  Everything got worse when she had been thrown in the cage.I barley held back, protectiveness seeping through my core. But i was used to the emotions such as protectiveness. i felt this way ever since i meet her after she was born. she was a small babe, with natural pink hair. 

Hidan:

i watched the exchanges going on between the members. I was more interested in something else though. A taste of what I had had earlier. oh how i craved to have her body under me. i wanted to hear her moan. to hear her pant. " earth to the Hidan". deidaras annoying child like voice broke into my thoughts. I narrowed eyes at him before going back into my thoughts.I  grinned at the remembering of our first kiss. she acted like she never kissed before or at least her face gave me the idea. I only came out when the decision was made that she had not been the cause nor had any idea on what was going on. Everyone was stumped but did I give a damn? Nope. So without wasting anytime i grabed the female, forcing her lips to yield to mine.she imbrassed the kiss this time, pulling me towards her and moaning willing. deidara kicked me to the side. " you have no manors".

Kasame:

i was jelious that Hidan had kissed her. A second time. The first was just as bad. I stompoed towards the three. I picked up a startled sakura and threw her over my shoulder. patting her ass in praise,"nice ass" i said. she blushed even more at my crude statement. Usauly i wasn't so crude, that was hidans job, but i was testing to see if she liked being talked dirty too. From the looks of things she was. I enjoyed her light weighted body until the pain of a leader took her from me. " finder keepers loser weepers" he stated with sakura glued to his side. Agruing like earlier ensued but Sakura didn't appear to be as off balanced as earlier. 

My thoughts wondered, pondering the odd female. Her orgin was intersting. Not only that but her in general. She seemed innocent. Atleast thats what appeared to be the case. I started to think like Hidan mush to my discomfort, like ' is she a virgin?' My thoughts were  when sakura shouted at the other baffoos and me " i dont like to be touched! do it again and ill cut your head off!" 

In fact sakura marched out of the room heading for the door. "Where are you going? " Itachi asked. Sakura turned an gave him a look, a look that said "try and stop me." Her reply was simple, " outside to get some air." No sooner did she have the door open did she swear. Sakura stood in the door way facing the outside. Looking over her sholder we layed eyes upon the object that she didn't like. The other remaining uchiha was here. 

Deidara:

" well look who it is Itachi your baby brother" i sneered. i hated both the Uchihas who thought they were better than me. It down right pissed me off. Sasuke approched us with no one else. That was unique i thought in sarcasm because in my opion he was a coward and needed back up to get anywhere in his life. 

" what the hell do you want" pain asked. "

 non of your fucking busness" he replied with smugness another thing about uchihas that pissed me off. It angered me even more when i remembered that i was betten by this punk, this brat!!! 

" get lost" i snaped. 

" want me to kill you again" the pain in the ass asked. stomping towards his i grabbed his ziped up purpleish and greyish shirt. " Try it" i ground out through clenched teeth. " kiss my ass" he argued back. I raised by fist to punch him. Hitting his face the fight started.

 


	7. 14 to the final chapter to pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like done with 6-13 this will also have a combo of chapters. Except this combo will finish off pt 1. I will post pt 2 as soon as possible. Any questions or concerns? Feel free to ask. I don't bite.

**Chapter 14:**

Sakura:

 Dei threw a clay bird that flew on his own at the anoying younger Uchiha. to my self i thought ' how could i have possiply like him when we were younger. Even though he was now on the allies side. My feelings had shifted back to Itachi. But he already had killed Itachi his older brother for the murder of the whole Uchiha clan. Sasuke had lost his family at the age of 8 while I had lost my mother and brother at the age of 5. When i heard Itachi was dead i had mourned his death, little did others know but he had been my first love. Only after the murder of the Uchiha did Sasuke become my crush.  

Now Sasuke faught with deidera in a battle. Sasuke had been the one to kill the akatsuki member in the first place. That fact didn't seem to effect the on going, present fight. I once again noticed that he no longer possesed the curse mark Orochimarrouw who was also killed by sasuke was gone. And due to sasuke the former sonien member was alive and to the allies surprise was now on the allies side where in his former life he was the enemy, only and truly carring about getting a hold of sasukes body. Sasuke faught back with a lightning blade. Sasuke now specialized in in lightning chakra. Dei was sent backwards when sasuke kicked him off the clay bird he had been birched on. Dei flooded towards the ground. Panic raced through me, throwing me in motion. I barley caught Dei before he hit the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground with grace. Something that pissed me off even more. "sakura" sasuke approached me, only to be stopped by Itachi who stood in front of me. i couldn't tell if he was protecting me or confronting sasuke. The next few seconds puzzled everyone as both silently headed towards the forest.  "what the hell was that about" Hidan questioned.

Pain:

i watched as the separated brothers went into the quiet forest. . " i hate Uchihas" Dei muttered under his breath. I  realized that sakuras shirt was  ripped in two showing her plain black bra. More than likely the result of catching Deidera. i threw my clok over her. She looked at me in puzzlement. " im going in" she claimed.

 "Oh come on Sakura getting wet is not bad thing?" Hidan proclaimed. Not that she understood but his smirk gave away his intent. He was wacked by all the members present besides sakura. " Stop being a per" Kisme ordered.

" ow" was all Hidan said.

" i don't get it" was all she said.

 " oh nothing" Kasame replied. 

"Don't lie to her kasame. sakura its something perverted. Hidan meant if your cunt was leaking from passion." deidara stated, earing a smack him self. Sakura stomped away towards the hidout, face a dark red. " Nice job" I growled. and the irony of the situation is that it started to downpour. Mud soon caked our shoes. I found Sakura in the living room. But she was still blushing the only sign of any emotion. " sakura its late why don't i show you your room and in the morning we'll work everything out."

" i need my stuff tonight " was all she said not facing any of us. "you cant go to the leaf village with our logo on nor can you go in a spit apart shirt." Kasame chuckled.

Her face was pricless. she turned around in shock, then bulted down the hall in humliation. I chuchled at the confusing female. she was a sexy, funny thing i thought. Hidan was rolling on the ground laughing. ' Anoying immortal ' i stated to my self. Kasame was struggling not to laugh while Kaszu was trying not to blush. I went after her after she slammed a door to a ramdom room. " Sakura theres nothing to be embarassed about" hidan called out. " says the one who never wares a shirt" deidara said. 

" shes hularious" Hidan contunied oblivious to what the long blond had said. " Smart ass" came the reply from the hall. the hideout door that lead outside opened and Itachi approached the group. " what" the black head questioned. " oh nothing much" hidan stated. "hm" was the only said thing in the room, " sakura just relized she was wearing a torn shirt" kasame elaborated. Hidan once again craked up laughing. "I hate you all" was the shout down the hall. . " this is going to be interesting" Itachi said. " you got that right" i agreed. 

**ch 15:**

Kakzu: i headed to the training grounds. An escape rout for my thoughts so they werent centered on her. On the way to the grounds all I did was recall her bra and how it looked clinging to her body. 

Pain: i was laughing at sakuras embarrassment still as i walked down the hallway, trying to find the room she had run in. I checked room after room. Until I found her ironically in the room I was going to assign her. 

Hidan: i still had that picture of her bra in my head, i couldn't help but droll all over the floor. Like a dog in heat i wanted to fuck the pink haired new member. I was known umonst the members for bringing home whores and stuff. Hey having a large sex drive was also in my resume. But no other women could compare to her looks. 

Kisame: Her reaction. She had no clue until one of us had said something. No idea one bit. It was hilarious. One minuet she's a spit fire the next she runs off due to embarrassment. One thing was certain, no longer would this place be dull and boring. I had a gut feeling that things were about to change. For the better. 

Itachi: i still wanted to know what was going on. And on top of that i wanted to talk to sakura. The meeting with sasuke was a surprise. He had been the one to kill me, and Donzo an elder of the Leaf Village who had been one of the causes of my clans slaughter. He did both out of revenge. For our family. For him. For me. Over the years i had kept secret tabs on him, watching him.Not that he knew that. Sasuke was not the only one I had watched out for.  He had wanted to talk, tell me how sorry he was about killing me and then getting really mad at me about not going to him in the first place.

As my thoughts have focused on him,  I stalked sakura in the hall way wanting to talk to her. i had also watched her from the time i had left, watched and protected her more than my little brother. To me she was a perscious flower who was fragile even if she didn't let it show and or didn't act like it. On many missions i had protected her, whipping her memory if she saw me. Nothing, not my feelings of love had changed for her since she was little. 

Dei: Hours later i found sakura in kitchen trying to find something. She looked so pissed and embarrassed at the same time. She was a rare type of girl you don't see often. She swore something that was not lady like. A really short skirt, pink to match her hair even though it was a darker shade. A white tank top with numerous holes. It read :" Warring not only do i bark but I also bite."

But hell i didn't mind. " what the hell are you doing" pain said as he snuck behind me. I jumped. Twisting around i confronted the startling leader. He was focused on Sakura. Then sensing my stare glared at me. " do you mind" sakura asked with a small attitude something that made me want to kiss her again. She was a beautiful piece of art.

Sakura:

some how i had found the kitchen, i tore threw it like a tornado trying to find something to stitch my shirt up with. The room was a mess. Trash bags were every where, old moldy food was every where. The scent was trashing, deadly. I had heard and smelled deidara before he had found me, and when pain had found him. These men wanted different things from me , on top of my membership and ninja skills. But those  things weren't familiar. This bothered me. and when they came out of hiding there eyes widened and like me plugged there noses.

Pain: she was by the sink i think. She had her nose plugged like i did. The smell was bad to put it nicly. Trash bag and trash littered the ground. As far as i knew no one came in here anymore. I had to ask what the hell she was looking for. She stated she only wanted something to sow with since she had left her home. Back in the village. 

Kasame: i checked outside and the laundry room which was almost in the same condition as the kitchen. Socks and old shirts were thrown every where. Pain and Kohans clothes weren't in the pile as far as i knew. Kohan used to be the only one that did any washing.She did hers and pains. Like when it came to eating it was every man for him self.

Hidan: i checked the training area in the forest and then gave up. i headed into town to find a whore to get ride of this uncomfortable boner i had. I entered the building . A red head greeted me with a sluty smile. That was all that was needed right now until the end when i paid her. Even though out the whole thing something felt wrong. Usually these women did it for me, enough to satisfy me. But not today. Every thrust I pictured her. I didn't even last the whole time before I got to sick to continue. Throwing up on the floor besides the old rickety bed. 

Itachi:

In my room I locked the door. Once the room was secured I revealed the secret case that held what I was looking for. The key was hidden in a another location in the same space. I unlocked the object after unraveling the jutsu that guarded the contents.

Sakura: 

' these men are so full of them self's' i thought. ' there not even cute let alone hot' and i knew from the start i was lying to myself. To some degree i was surprised i was not brought to pains room but to an other bedroom. Pain escorted me back to the room he had found me in earlier. I had just ran in their to gain back some sanity and lose the blush. But he interrupted my parade. Pain gave me this room. His was right across from mine, apparently this was the hall ways that all bedrooms were situated in.

**ch 16:**

Pain: i walked into town and headed into an expensive clothing store for women. An employee greeted me with a scared smile. I ordered her to show me to sakuras clothes size section. she left me to look, hurrying away like a scared mouse. I was the snake. Soon I found shirts for her. i got a couple in each color. Then i went to the pants section saying the last two items needed for last. I found two short skirts like the one she came to us wearing. But they didn't have the sides cut like the one she wore. I grabbed different colors not knowing what she would like. Satisfied with my collection, i headed towards the front, dropped the clothes off that i was going to buy then headed back for the fun part. Finding bras and underwear.

Kisame:

 As it turns out Sakura was in her new room. Located near mine and the others. After knocking I dared enter even without permission. The plain room was empty. Noise caused my eyes to land on the bathroom door. Steam came from the room. Hearing the shower running i didn't dare enter. Tempting as it was.

Itachi: 

I stared at the ring, a something i wouldve given sakura on our weeding day had i not killed my clan. We were soposed to marry when she was 16 but that was years ago. she was now 23 and i was 39, being 14 years older than her and sasuke. The ring was gold with a black, blue ,red and white diamonds my clans colors. I griped it tightly. i fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Dei: 

i sat in my room perfecting my new art, a sakura figure made of clay. somthing i would not use as a weapon. No instead I might give it to her as a present of save it for my self. I had no idea on how to give it to her. Having never really ever been in a relationship. 

Hidan: 

I ended up leaving the whore house unsettled. I payed the women. All the while something bothered me. Nagging. All the same I had no idea what was wrong. 

Sakura: the shower was warm and welcoming. After a long day like today, that was all I wanted to do. I heard a knock at my bedroom door but didn't bother answering. Not wanting to ruin the moment. Who ever had come to the door entered the room. The steam kinda throw me off but it smelled like Kisame. I lunged for my towl. No more opportunities for them. Moments later he left. 

**chapter 17:**

akura:

" what the hell is taking him so long" i asked the air in my new bedroom.

"sakura its dinner time" kasame informed from the hallway. 

" thank you" i replied laying my back and head on the bed with my feet hanging off. 

" what are you doing" some one asked from the other side of the door. 

" hey Itachi" kisame said now having an conversation with Itachi. " wheres sakura"itachi asked. " in there" was kisames replies.I could imagine the fish like dude pointing at my door. i signed finally being able to be left alone would have been nice but i would have to settle with this. This turn of events, mine and there actions, ect had over whelmed me. now i wanted to be compleatly alone. even durring my shower my bedroom door had been guarded by kisame. "  they argued over who should be allowed to see me at the moment like they controlled my life. Itachi wanted to see me but kasame was ordered by pain not to allow anyone near me until he got back. Out side my door there was a thud then the door handle which was locked was turned. "sakura i need to talk to you" was all the uchiha said. " not happening " i called from my side of the door. 

" please" Itachi replied. Grr, stupid uchiha makes me want to give in. Guess what i did next, i let him in. but  i had a blanket around me. Since all the clothes I had were dirty or ruined. The pajama I had been wearing in the kitchen were in the trash knowing I would never be able to get the stench out.  He pushed passed me, in a hury he shut the door. turning on me he gave me a troubling look. i grabbed a knife and knocked him to the bed, on his back. Holding a knife to his thoart he didnt flinch. " sakura i would never and wont hurt you" he informed me. Flipping me over, my hormones surged through me again. the blanket was torn away from me as Itachi kissed me.

He was the one that ended the kiss. he took me into his pant covered lap. my back to his chest. i once again sqweeked and covered me self again. He breathed in my sent. But he did nothing more and I had a feeling he was waiting for me to make the next move.  
  


**chapter 18**

Sakura:

 

"What do u need Itachi"? i asked repeating the question not sure of what to do next. He grabbed my breast. i winced an got out of his grip. I looked at him with fear as my body turned proceded into the flight stage. " sakura i..". 

" NOOO!" i screamed. the other members were comming i could smell them. But i jumped out of the window. Itachi called after me. i looked back crying.i ran into the night which was cold with rain, only covered in the thin blanket. I hid in the darkness of the forest. Fear full of the past being relieved. 

{flashback}

i was running through the house at the age of 16, 11 years ago. He chased me, hunting me in the building. I was the prey he wanted to torture, to punish and he did. 

{ end of flashback}

i shock my head not wanting to remember the pain that was afflicted on me that night. And in the days after. I huddled against the tree, barly moving besides shivering as the temp went down and as the wind picked up.

Hidan: 

" what the hell did you do " i demanded throwing the Itachi bastard up against a tree. Before he could open his mouth though i broke his jaw causing him to cough blood. Kakzu pulled me back. All of us were standing socked in the rain. And the night was just beging. And i knew it would only get worse. "Hidan. you ass." Deidara said smacking me over my head. I turned around to smack him, but the Pain in the ass Pain grabbed my fist. Getting closes to my stuggling body, saying in a deadly voice " you've done it now. You dumbass, now we wont know what happend and or were she is". Braking my fist he shoved me back .

Kasame: 

thinking 'what the hell is wrong with us? why are we acting this way over the former leaf villege Ninja? Even though shes hot as hell...' my thoughts trailed off. " spread out and find her" Pain ordered turning away, he would of gone off to look had Kazu not had stopped him with his words. " What the hell is wrong with you? You all treat her like shes your women!" Pain punched him in the face telling him to shut the hell up. Pain and Kazu butted heads. " shes got you under her control. Its a jutsu. Shes making you want to want her, so she can steel valuable information." kakzu stated with stubbornness. Something he almost always shows. " i dont care." Pain snarled. He turned and walked away. I didn't watch what happened next but took off instead wondering what the hell Itachi did to make the female take off. 'She's a tough female.'

Sakura: 

i paced in fear in the forest having no idea where i was going. I also couldn't help crying. 'Damnit ' i thought. " how could i do that " i muttered." show any weakness and everyone will hurt you." i continued under my breath. I started to wonder at the feelings and the actions of my now team members. "why the hell do they like me so much? its almost like they like, like me" that sentence freaked me out. I started to panic. and with a hoot of an owl I jumped and let my claws free. I growled. Panting I forced my self to relax. 'But just to be safe' I quickly headed in the opposite direction of the noise.

Before I knew it I fell in a shallow river. Swearing up a storm I climbed out. Only to run into deidara. Yelping I struck out with my claws at full force. Sending a bleeding deidara into a near by tree. " what the hell was that for?" he asked . 

"I'm sorry" I replied, going to his side I started to heal him. his wounds wern't to bad thankfully. " man women do really have claws. hmm." I recalled my claws . not wanting to make a scene. the other members except for sasori entered the raining clearing. " what the hell happened to you" hidan asked. 

" she jumped me" deidara stated. 

" deal with it" I snapped. Hidan snickered which earned him a trip into a tree. " sakura I... " itachi started. but I cut him short with a shake of my head. " ummm" kIsasme said. And that's when all the male eyes landed on the wet sheet plastered to my naked body. before I could move let alone make a sound Pain put his cloak around me. Once again saving my modesty without a word he picked me up and we headed towards the hideout. Dispite my protests. 

Pain:

 I glared at the other fools as they followed behind me. i was livid thinking they had seen her body. The rain beat harder as we headed torwards the Akatsuki hidout. " leader sama" dei questioned. " what" i growled? Itachi raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing, a wise decision. "Does she have all of use wrapped around her fingers" Dei asked.

 "No idea" was Kisames idea. I was also puzzled and had no clue on how to remdy the situation. " Itachi she reconzed you, so speak" i continued. with a sigh Itachi elaborated for the group through  swollen lips and broken , shattered mouth and jaw." i was her fiance ". Hidan had to be held back once again. " she was only 6 when i left the village". " How would she be able to do this" i questioned once in the shelter of the building where we were staying " no clue she was a weak ninja who relied on others for everything." i nodded thinking about any shanros, is she here for info, spying on us, or for love? i quickly rulled that latter out. No women let alone a girl in her right mind would go for one of the Akatsuki members besides a good fuck, a one night stand. But then again...

       Ckecking on the pink haired fighter in my arms i discovered she was trembling, from fear or cold i didnt know. ' i need to think about her motives and how she basically enslaved us all.  one minuet she was in the thrones of passion and the next afraid of all of us'.  The she Konhonchi gave me a headac. 

Sakura: 

i pocked my head out of the cloack that had been hiding me from the rain. I loved rain as a little kid and still do. The only difference now is that i thought of it as the tear drops of the dead. i had lost track of time from enjoying the comfort of someone, there warmth. Now as i came back to realty i find out the hard way i was of a couple of things. 1: i was back in the akatsuki hideout. 2: i was in Pains lap also.

Pain relizing i was up and about held me tight so i couldnt run away this time.  the conversation about me and my precens contuined. " "She needs to be locked up. she clearly stole info on and bout our wearabouts. She just has a jutsu on us" Kazu said trying in vain to convince the others.  " sakura has no such jutsu" Itachi assured  

" how do you know this" the money loving crimnal asked clearly agitated. Itachi aswered the question coolly mixed with menace  "none of your damn business" Itachi stated, staring the him down. Kisame on the other hand rotated his head and chuckled. "Kisame" Pain intervened. That got kisame to stop but he didn't say anything. i think that was due to Itachi using his Sharirgan. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear my clounded thoughts, thoughts of running but also  of strip teasing and sex. I tired to hold my blush back but that didnt work. And all the men knew it.

Itachi:

I watched the others argue on how to deal with Sakura. I wouldn't let them lock her up. Pinning to the bed and doing kinky and bdsm things to her had  haunted my mind for years.  Even after i left.  I tried for years to get over my attraction to the growing female ninja. I told my self for years i was only going back to check on  Sasuke like i promised my parents but time after time i ended up following her on missions to protect her but Kakashi her teacher got in the way.  the chunin exam had cost me have my mind, not being able to go in a protect her. But to my luck and relief she made it out alive. Her injuries though fueled my rage. I wanted to kill who hurt her...

Kakuzu:

'What the hell is wrong with him' , watching itachi. He was not paying attention to the conversation which sparked interest, considering he was so quick to defend the girl. Only to my self i admitted she was beautiful. But that was the problem. I was bi but know one knows that, not that i would give into the urges. After all these years a women has sparked my interest. It bothered me! To say the least. 

Dei:

 I watched another argument on the topic of Sakura commence. I didn't understand why the so called Uchiha was defending her. He never talked, but today he talked the most in over a month. It was weird. "shut up. Un!"

 " whats  your issue brat?" Hidan tried to sound like sasori causing me to snap at him, " oh shut up!" i replied. he looked surprised. But that didn't last long. " got an issue". My come back to his question was " you clearly do". he pulled out his sword. not a strong one from the look of it but what do i know.

He didn't waste anytime as usual. He was always so impatient . I dogged. Throwing a level 2 at him. The room exploded in smoke. When it cleared the living room was covered in dust, ect..

"Deidera you jack ass" kisame said cauphing on the smoke. 

" Deidera" pain shouted.

 " un" I said laughing at the others.

Kasame: 

We were forced to go out in the rain while we waited for the smoke to clear from the lair. Pain took Sakura and stood under the shelter of the tree. My partner took the opportunity to go to her. Hesitantly she started to heal him. My head still hurt from when the bastard had knocked me out. Good thing Pain had no idea otherwise both of us would be headless by now. Sakura took time healing him. She reconnected the jaw and readjusted his broken nose back into its original position. Even on her first day she was becoming an priceless aspect. 

Sakura:   
  


I finished healing Itachi. He didn't leave me alone instead he took me from Pain. Like to two little kids fighting over a toy, that's how they acted. Itachi pulled me into his cloak much to my dismay. I was exhausted to say the least. 

**chapter 19:**

Sakura continued:

Minuets passed by. Eventaully Deidera came out, telling us the smoke had cleared. Apparently he has no problem with the fumes. That didn't last long though for hidan jumped him. The two started fighting. Kisame made the comment that they were at it again. 'I guess they fight often'. They were trying to kill each other. In my mothers clan that would not have been tolerated. Each person in the pack had a special place in the social order. The same social order as in a wolf pack.stepping out of bound would mean punishment unless it was to challenge your superior for a higher rank. Then a proper battle would be held. A battle between members unless sparing or training or higher status were seen as treason or a waste. Your skills could be used to better serve the clan.

Pain did nothing even though he was leader. I also did nothing. As an alpha female I had rights to an alpha male. In my mothers clan an alpha male almost always excerted his rights but pain wasn't. Instincts told me to see who the alpha was. But i was attracted to all the males in the akatsuki. Urg I was so confused. Sure females in my clan depending on social status took several mates but only up to three. But I wanted and was attracted to all 6 akatsuki members present but also sasori as well.   
'Worst of all my heat was almost upon me. My heat. It was awful. All I did was lust after anything that moved. Basically anything male that moved. All I did was masturbate. Dreaming of sex and nothing but sex..... urg it was torture. 'Even though I was a virgin. As always for years I isolated my self until it was over.  
" pain I want to go back inside". 

" yes"

Minutes later the whole group was back in the building. 

" great dinners cold" kisame complained. Meanwhile Deidera and and Hidan were still fighting and being obnoxious. Kisame and kakzu headed down a hallway where cold food smell came from. Different kinds of food actually. Including burned food. I rinckled my nose.

Pain:

I took sakura back from Itachi, placing her under the cover of my cloak.I took her back to her room where I had left her clothes. The bags were on the bed. I made sure to shut the door before releasing her. "While I was gone what happened?"

The cherry blossom refused to meet my gaze. All she said was that she didn't want to talk about it.  No matter how much I insisted. From what I gathered from the others Itachi was somehow involved even though Kisame was sopossed to be guarding her. With nothing more to be done I left her alone. Kakzu came to stand besides me when I exited her room. "They still fighting?" Kakzu gave me a customary nod. 

" slit them up" i ordered. He nodded even though he didn't like taking orders from anyone. i suspected he wanted to continue our earlier " discussion" on sakura. But I dismissed him before it could be resumed. Before he split the fighters up I had him send me Kisame and Itachi.  i kept gaurd while she was in her room. ' if you want somthing done right you do it your self'.

Itachi:

 i walked into the messy room known as the "dining room". it was pathetic. the kitchen and this room was covered in garbage, dirty dishes and old moldy food. None of the members knew how to cook. I was disguseted so instead i headed out an towards my room. Only to be stopped by Kakzu who sent me to Sakuras room to see Pain.

Miles away on a mission, Sasori:

Runing through the trees not in my armour was not a normal accurence. That ninja of a child has got me flustered and that pissed me off. Normally that was deidaras job according to him. I thought of how to go and deal with this new issue. ' pain is being a fool.' But to my dismay that girl was stuck in my head. I couldnt get her out. I struggled , me a member of the akatsuki struggled to focus on my mission. i was to gather intell on the five great nations and there wearabouts. Another thing that puzzled me was as to why mandara braught back the akatuki members a second time. I had thought " our usefullness had exspired". The first time i had given up because of my parents. But now i had no clue as to why. When he braught us back he didnt even try to control us like last time, he just let us go. He made my blood boil and so did Zezetsu. the traitors.

Sakura: 

i changed into my new clothes which surprisingly fit. As did the cloak. As I changed I decided that the tan room needed a womanly touch.  Ideas formed in my head. I decided that tomorrow I would go to town. I had some money on my thankfully. Since I hadn't brought a lot with me on the mission since it was sopossed to be a short one. Even while everything was going on, i kept one eye on the door. More cautious then before. What Itachi had done. I had not expected. He had changed from when I was a child. That was to be expected. I had changed too. From inside the room I smelled Pain. He was standing gaurd. ' He dosen't trust me'. But at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off me which should of made me uncomfortable. But it didn't. After a few passed I heard a conversation forming outside of my room. I knew pain was one of the speakers, Itachi was also one. Kisame was the third. Even though I didn't recognize the voice I recognized the scent. I had no interest in the conversation. Once finished dressing I joined the males outside of my door. Interrupting the conversation. All six eyes landed on me. I leaned towards Pain who had been the nicest so far. "Can you take me to town?"

"Sakura I will take you." Itachi started even though his jaw wasn't completely heal. The mending of the bone would take a couple of weeks. He seemed determined to talk dispute my earlier warning not to. Kisame said nothing. Thankfully. Right now all I wanted was a meal and then rest.

We walked not in quiet like I expected. He asked me about my self, fav color, ect. I never talked to anyone like this it was kinda award. Eventually he lead me into town. The town was small but busy all the same. People even though it was almost night were still working atleast untill they saw us. Mothers ushered children inside. Even though they wanted to watch and see what was going to happen. 

We passed several families. We passed a young boy in raggs who  sat outside a bar. Several drunk men came out probly to see what the commotion was about. One was with the. Without a backwards glance he lead him away. From the look of things he expected him to follow him. " But father... " I heard A young boy complain. SMACK.

A yelp pierced the night. I watched as the boy was sent to the ground my his fathers palm. With white hot anger I sent the man flying with a solid bone crunching punch "what the hell?" he had no idea what had hit him. The bystanders watched from the sidelines.   
" Did you see that, she defended the boy" an old man whispered to another. " wow" another mother across the street said to her husband. I picked up the little boy who look frighted beyond belief. He sniveled and cried. I gently mother like healed his cheek. His young childish eyes watched me closely with curiosity.  
 " Sakura were criminals not..." he didn't even get to finish before I turned around and snapped at him." Is this funny to you "? He didn't get a chance to reply." Well its not Pain. I don't care if your the leader or not!!! I wont stand by and allow a child to suffer nor a women."!  
" my mother" the boy in rags pulled on my shirt.

 "Sakura I don't think its funny". Pain looked like he wanted to say more but stopped.the child lead me into the house where an older women was trying to help an younger women give birth. The hopefully soon to be mother looked bad but still happy to see the boy. " please don't hurt us" the older women also in rags bagged. She took the boy in her arms, pushing him behind her. She tried to hide the birthing mother. She was very skinny obviously unnurshed. The mother was not to much better  nor was was the son. The father on the other hand was fat and healthy.I figured everything out at that moment when i got a good look at the child and the females, who looked like they were all starving to death. While the father who i had punched looked healthy and fat as can be.   It was a solid guess but the father was forcing his "family" to starve to death. More than likly all money was going towards his alcholism. Aparently my rob was not helping matters. Dispite my exhaustion I forced my self into action. I took off the cloak. "There no time you must let me help her otherwise the unborn might not make it." In the end it was the boy who convinced them to let me tend to the mother. " My son Jurkile and baby please help them" the mother begged. One of her last requests. Just from looking I could tell she wouldn't survive. Lack of nourishment and exhaustion was weighing on her. She was barley able to birth the baby. Not long after I gave the crying baby clean baby to the grandmother. Bending next to the struggling mother I assured her, giving her my promise."Don't worry i will take care of your kids, protect them never allowing there father to hurt them." i signed and then continued, " you wont make it through the night". 

" i know" she coughed up blood. her body seized. " " please take care of my family" she looked at the baby  the new born screaming with his older brother crying with his grandmother clutching him. "Kiklrala" the older women whined. "Thank you" the mother closed her eyes. She had known the end result. I took the children in my arms. Leading the grandmother out. "You are kind, even though you are one of them."

"Thank you......I'm sorry I could not do more." The senior women only nodded. For the next few minuets I talked to her. learning the situation. She assured me by the end of the conversation that she would be safe for the night, spreading the night with a friend. 

" Tomorrow I will bury her. She deserves no less". With that she kissed the young goodbye. Allowing me to lead her to a few other elders. The people she would be staying with. I found Pain kicking and beating the father. Something was off with pain i could tell.

" Pain", he stopped only momentary giving me a death stare. " i need to get them out of here. I need you to pick up supplies for me and the children." i started giving his a verbal  list of items i would need. Hiding the children under my cloak i picked them up, heading back towards the hideout. Deidera was sweaping the remains of the destruction outside. I payed him no heed before I ran to my room. Deidera followed me. Wanting to see what I was up to. The minuet I set the boy down Deidera jumped back, "what the hell women?"

Jurkile hide behind me. i snatched a blanket. i ripped it in hafe. "Ill use one part for temporarily clothing and the other for towels" i murmured to my self. I tested the water that I was running in the bathe room. Cooling it down before i could bathe the baby. And he didn't like that. His barwling caused the others to see what the hell was going on. Paying them no heed I washed the blood away, " the only reason i didnt do this back at the hut was to get the children out of that dangerous place " i said this to no one in particular. Once the blood was washed away i lightly wrapped the child and crooned him to my body. " shhh little one" i gently rocked him, helping him calm and become quiet. All the while i was being critqued by the rest of the " team". i placed the new born on my bed and lead the young boy into the bathroom. It could barly be called a bathroom, a broken sink that leaked with a bare shower stall. Jurkile how ever looked like he had gone to heaven. He wanted to touch everything. I bide him to get a shower, " but mam'a its not bathe day yet.". His light grey eyes reflected the question. " its ok"

" but father..". i shock my head. He stopped mid sentence, " your father cant hurt you no more". He looked at first like he didnt believe me then ran to my side crying. " its ok little one"

"But mother..."

Pain flashed as memories flashed behind my eyes. i wished away the tears smoothing the child. A few minutes later after comforting him he obediently got into the hot water. " explain now" Kakzu threatened. He stepped into the threshold of my bathroom. " i owe you no explanation". Shoving him out of the both rooms i slammed the door in his face. And with that i took the guard on the bed next to the baby, not regretting a damn thing.

**ch 20:**

I began to dose off after the older brother got out of the tub. i threw the blanket covering the bed over him and his younger brother. " please sing us a song" Jurkile hesitantly asked. i stammered " i cant sing". but his pleading eyes made me do as he asked.

" deep in the sea, a million miles away. the waves splash and wash you tears away. Here the stars flash and dance. calling to your happy memories which play in the night sky. Here no pain is felt, your loved ones by your side." i contuined to sing one of the lullybuys my mother used to sing to my twin brother and i when were we children. " here the fish song along, swimming in the waves. watch them as they help me sing this lullaby. sleep away young ones no nightmare will plague you tonight, for the fish an i are your gaurdians ,call your happy memories and play all with the fish, for the waves will wash away your tears and protect you."

I threw my self back on the bed, rubbing my teary eyes.

This is how pain found me hours later. i heard stuff drop on to the ground jerking my red eyed face awake. I quickly hid my face. " what did you spend" Kakzu stormed from out side the open door. i refused to face the members. Itachi walked into the room. He layed behind me on the bed, holding me from behind. I shock, sobbing. He rested his head on top of mine. I still felt unsure about him but needed the comfort. " sakura you ok" Deidera asked from the behind Itachi. " don't look" i hid my head into his chest to avoid anyone seeing me like this.

Pain: i watched Sakura have a melt down. i figure its from what happened tonight. The mothers death reminded me of watching my parents who both loved me and each other die by the hands of the leaf ninja. Anger took hold, i set the supplies on the floor and to my shame i left the room, storming to the indoor training center. 

Itachi:

I held Sakura from behind. Once she calmed enough I left her alone. The bags Pain had brought in contained baby things. Kakzu in the mean time behind me was throwing a fit about the amount Pain must of spent. Sakura finding what she wanted went back to the sleeping boys. I had no clue where they had come from but she was very protective making me think of things that is forbidden to me. She unwrapped the baby and out him in fresh clothes just like a mother would. Gently, tenderly. I couldn't keep the ideas of making her pregnate out of my head, but after earlier i knew that, that was not going to happen. she put the baby back under the covers and repeated the process for the older boy, tucking him in as well. With her strength she forced all of us from her room, closing the door. " shut it" she shouted at the pissed off Kakzu. No one said a word or moved. She had the tone of a born leader. Which i knew she was because of her birth in her mothers clan. Only Pain had that effect on us. he was vicious and rough and could kill eithor of us if he so wished. Or that what i allowed him to think. " Go to bed" she barked. Us men dispereced, " i love a switch" i heard Kakzu mutter under his breath. Sakura gasped and blushed. Like me i knew she had heard him. 

The next day:

Sakura: i got up early and took the boys back to their grandmother's. The funeral was today and wanted the young boys to be their. The father was giving us a problem, threatening her and blaming her for his wife's death. After i gave her the kids i made slow work of the killing the man. First i dragged him away from the kids into the forest. He swore and threatened me. I tied the male up , wanting to make him suffer. His first punishment was starving just like he made his "family". I planned to make him suffer in some of the same ways they had. I left him their for how long I hadn't decided.

Back at the hideout still early in the morning i cleaned up wanting to provide. after the kitchen was done i cleaned the dinning room. The furniture was ok at best which would have to do. The kitchen was old and obviously misused or should i say under used. the rooms were horrendous. Dirty. Filthy. Garbage was all over the place varying from Japaneses food, burt food and organs which i had no clue were they came from. I also had a couple of guess.

Hidan was the first up, and meet me in the Kitchen.

Hidan: i walked around the hidout unable to sleep because of my hard on. I had been like this for no other women. Sakura was driving me crazy. she was hot as hell. And a hot switch at that. I wonder if she was into BDSM. I went to clubs all over and had hundreds of victums.

My nose lead me into the kitchen where sakura was cooking. I guess she stayed up late night. i saw food in the pile. I started laphing at Pain. " who thought the all so mighty leader became a slave" sacraasm came when i said "mighty leader". Sakura turned around, she was wearing apron. Giving me ideas. A naked women, sakura cooking me dinner before a hot night of sex and sacrafices. I became even harder, drooling. Sakuras words brought me back to reality. " uh.. Hidan?"

Pain: i got up early unable to sleep. Kohan wouldnt leave me alone after the incaident last night. Finally after going to my room i was able to be left alone. Sakura clouded my dreams. I was still focused on her in the morning on the way out. I was going to get the others and drag the others for training until i smelled something good and not the female kind. in the kitchen sakura was cooking and staring at a drooling Hidan. He was staring at her. " hidan" i roared. he worled around only to be punched by me. he went crashing into the living room. " sakura" Itachi shouted running into the room. His shirt was off. The others soon joined us in the kitchen.

Sakura: i turned around when i heard Hidan enter. he was praticlay naked, no shirt only in boxers. He was drolling all over the floor. Soon after Pain joined us, no sooner had he thrown Hidan into the other room. And soon after that the other cames in. Most were shirtless. All giving me a good proud look at rock hard abbs. i was in heaven.

Kasame: My stomac growled at the smell of fish. my nose showed me where the prey was which was in the hot stew on the stove. i licked me lips. Kakzu walked over to the stove and looked into it, " wheres the brats" he asked calmy. " none of your damn buisness" she said back. the two meet nose to nose. the oven went off. She rellanquished her gaze and bent to get the food. Nice honey smelling bread came from the oven. She wisly ballenced the pot of stew and pan of bread and walked into the dinning room. I just noticed somthing, both rooms were cleaned. She put the food onto the table and came back into the kitchen. she rummaged in the frige. Pulled out some cheese and a grater.

Deidera: I really hope i could have some of the good smelling food. She quickly grated the cheese an cut apples. Putting them on the plate she went back to the stove, she wisly mixed the two ingredents. Clearly not satified she went back into the neat fridge, pulling out chicken. cooking everything she took a while, while she did that i snuck into the dinning room to sample to goods.

Sakura: I cooked the chicken and cut it up. i placed the meal onto the now occupied table at which Kasame and Deidera were eating. The small meal was quickly dissapearing. I watched them. They looked sheepish when relizing i was watching. kakzu passed by me and sat down. He looked suscpically at the food but soon gave in and ate. The first bite made him close his eyes. Pain was next,but didnt hesitate like Kakzu did. Back in the kitchen i cooked some more meat consisting of sausage and turkey. I cut the pieces and put them into the pan. Next up was the seeds grounded up. I was going to use that as seasoning on the meat. Mushrooms soon joined the mix. Beans and carrots finished it off. All cooked to perfection. brought the dish to the dinning table where all the members except kohan and sasori were eating. I sat between pain and Itachi and ate. Itachis mouth looked alittle bit better. He only ate the stew though. He deserved it.

After the meal, Pain ordered us to an open field. " training time" he said. Before he could speak hidan cozied up to me " she can boss me around anyday" he purred. Pain sent him flyin again. " now then" Pain said pulling me to his side.

kakzu: i watched with surprised jelouly as Leader pulled sakuras small body against him. It irratated me. which pissed me. " its every man for himself. Each members against each other. "

" so were sparring" the only female asked. Kasame cracked up lauphing next to me" no sweet heart" pain purred next to her. she blushed. " sakuras not competing?" deidera asked. " no stupide" hidan asnswered.

The two meet angered gazes of the other. " dont make have to come and get you" she fired back. " Neithor said anything and just stared. Pain growled blocking her from the dubmasses views. Itachi didnt look happy. It was wierd to see the indifferent non showing emotion person to have a reaction.

 

**Chapter 21:**

Sakura: i watched the men disperice. Pain carried me to the side line where he stood next to me. mean while Diedera and Hidan were still arguing, which soon turned into a an all out battle. " your not gonna let them kill eachother" i asked, looking at Pain. He shrugged.

Itachi: i marched away from the open piece of land. Kasame and I would work togethor to take out the others. Kasame went the opposite way to confuse the others. He headed south while headed north. i heard bombs go off. i watch the showdown. In the sky deidera was in the air. i could see the dot of a hiden try to hit him with his sycth.

Somthing puzzled me though. Why would Pain do this? I had a feeling he was going to secretly compete. I didnt know if the others had the same feelings. It didnt matter.

Kasame: The plan was off to hitch and as far as i knew no one suspected a thing. I hide close to the arena where Hidan and deidera were already fighting. I hide hehind a tree watching to see who the winner could be. Both stupide pieces of shit were swearing away. i looked over to see sakuras reaction to the whole training competion. She looked quite interested in what was going on. Pain was no where to be seen though. " what the hell" i said. Behind me a branch split. In turn i was sent flying by pains almighty push. It hurt like hell. I went crashing through the forest back into the clearing. I slambed into hidan. " you son of a bitch" he shouted before swining at me. " bastard "i cussed. The fight between two lendgerdary swordmens of the hiden mist commenced.

Kakzu: i watched from high in the tree as Pain sent Kasame flying back into the grassy clearing. Deer scattered as the fights heated up. Sakura looked more than pleased at the training. She was werid. In the sky the child Deidera was lauphing as the two sword wielers battled it off. No one was fighting fair. 'figures were a bunch of crimnals, killers'.

Pain: I was glad came up with the plan to make the others look like whimps. This way i could have sakura all to my self. I had a hunch she would lokr a dominate man however a title didnt completly prove that.

Diedera: i watched from the air as the battle went down between Kasame and Hidan. I wondered who was stronger, the smarter was not a question though. The answer was definetly Kasame. i decided to drop a level three bomb. ' how the hell cares if they die. no friends of mine'. i just glad sakura wasnt competing. i didnt like hitting girls. Mom raised a gentelmen.

Sakura: i watched with fascnation as the guys battled it out. It was almost like a competion to impress me. I liked it. ' even if it wasnt true it was still nice to believe it'.

The battle contuined into the night and into the next morning. i layed watching the fight go down. Deidera after a couple of hours joined me on a branch. mean while itachi was no where to be found, Kasame and Hidan were almost out of charkara. Pain and Kakzu were still battling it out. They were almost evenly matched.

" hey" deidera said.

" hi"

" who do you think will win" he asked.

i looked at him. having no idea and stated the fact. " im betting pain will" he said.

" he is leader after all". i nodded in understanding. Kasame almost drowned hidan when summing some water and some sharks. Hidan almost struggled to breath under the strong current. Itachi joined the fray but putting Hidan under the spell of his eyes. next the duo takled the two other members still in view. " stupide uchiha" deidera mutterd with hatred. He jumped into the fray. Bombs, waves, air and flames battered the forest.

It took three more days to end battle the boys had started , a civil war u could call it.. I ended up healing Hidan and deidera. Hidan had a broken leg and kneck but surplioly wasnt dead. " they dont call him the immortal for nothing" i said wrapping the badages around his bloody kneck. Deidera had a broken nose, three cracked ribs and a wide deep cut to the head. Kasame had his gills almost cut completly off along with his nose. The other three remained, but were tired i could tell . Kakzu was the third to fall. he had a broken arm, cut ear, his side was also split wide open. Pain and Itachi fell at the same time. Itachi had internal damage, a cute on his eye, broken arm and leg. Pain ended up also with internal damage, thirteen stab wounds and cuts. I had to call on my monster to be able to heal all the men. i just hoped no one noticed the change in my apperence. My hair got longer, i now had claws and black slits in my almost completly red eyes. i slumped back on the non even ground, struggling to control and retract the horny monster wanting to fuck the members. i barley won the painfull battle. I stuggled to my feet which didnt go well. Kakzu was forced to carry back Hidan. Deidera had to help me transport Itachi. Kasame and Pain limped behind us. " i won"pain bragged. Picking me up from behind. " shes not yours" Itachi moaned. Deidera dropped him. I made him pick Itachi back up with a glare. "Oh any by the way. Im not anyones prperty."

I tucked them into bed to let them rest. i slept also. But only for a couple of hours, due to the nigtmares I had, having them for years. After a while i got up to clean wounds and change bandages. After that was done, i followed Pains scent into town to go for some more supplies. I needed to restock. In town the people seemed weird. They watched me not with complet fear but with also curiousity. it was raining out. In the home store, i baught grey curtins and bed set. I got blue pillows.

i didnt know how to feel about the men nor my attractions to them. But i felt like i needed it. The second to last shop was the pharmacy. the last shop i stopped at was the grocery store where i picked up everything i needed for food.

Back at the hidout i made dinner. i cut up pears and apples and roasted them in honey mixed choclate. shicobobs were next to be made, i cooked the rabbit i cought with roasted with cratshions legs. On the stick i also put spicy halopeno peppers. i made enough meal for each injured member.

Pain my fav so far was first. He was laying in bed where i had left him. He maoned in pain, lol. i snickered and for the first time he glared at me. It was threatening though it was a mixture of anoyence and irratation but also somthing posotive. I couldnt name it since it dissapered before i could put much though on it. Pain was gratefull. " thanks", he was being such a gentelmen. It warmed my heart. " i need to talk to you" he grumbled around food. i gulped. Being afraid of the male made me pissed. "hmp" i stomped out of the room more pissed at me than i was at him. I only won by a little.

Next was Hidan who typically invited me to share his bed with him. The offer was tempting but i wanted to check on the others. My instincts battled with my healer side. So i potitley declined.

I took care of the others until only itachi was last. Like all the members except Pain, Kohan and me all the others sharred a room with their partners.

Kasame greedently cowed down on the food. Itachi on the other hand would not meet my eyes. I sat down next to him on the bed, his eyes were closed. But opened them when i sat down. Kasame stopped eating and looked at us like we were the most interesting thing ever. " Jelious" i asked jockenly. Kasame replied " you know it". Anf the worst thing was he was dead serious.

His dark blue eyes sparkled. i laughed. He stared at me. I stopped. he just stared at me like i was a gem that he wanted to steal. Itachi turned his head and didnt look happy. Itachi wealy tried to pull me down to next to him. " im sorry" he tried to say. It was barley understandable.

I jumped away from him; he looked away. " no fuckin way" Kasame said.

" what the hell did you do to Itachi" Kasame asked me suscpically.

In a reply i growled. Kasame got of bed and reached for his sword. Itachi summoned his shargingan, struggling to get to his feet to stand in front of me protectivly. Kasame looked shocked. " stop" i whispered it was directed at Itachi. He turned only 180 degrees giving me a reassuring smile.

it reminded me of when we were kids.

{Flashback}

" sister" Kiraura asked. I turned and watch my older brother run after me. He was sweaty and bleeding a little. i was in a kotomoto, a red one with flames just like the ones Itachi produced in his Fireball jutsu. Today mother and father along with my mothers mother and father an my uncles and aunts were meeting with the Uchihas to discuss somthing important. I had no idea what though. " bother are you injured".

"no"

" if you say so. please go get ready. Mr. and Mrs Uchiha will be here any minute." no answer was needed for we both knew what the other was thinking. " he has a long way to go" my grandfather muttered passing me by on my way to the meeting area in our large house even though only father,mother, brother and i lived here. " grandfather" i greeted. " sakura my little blossom" he threw me gently into the air and caught me easily making me smile and laugh. " sakura" my mother fussed comming to get us. " wheres your brother" she asked in a no nonsense voice. " in the shower mother".

Grandmother and mother made frustrated voices. " and hes the heir" my grandfather signed.

i jumped out of my grandfathers hands and ran to the front of the house. " itachi i called". He, sasuke and his parents were out front in the uchihas clan symbol komoto. " hello sakura" Itachi greeted. I politey greeted the rest of his party. "hi sakura" the same age sasuke proclaimed. Itachi blocked me from Sasukes view. " Itachi" his fathers scolded in a no nonsese voice. Itachi didnt look happy nor did he move. "Sakura" my grandmother called. The rest of my family came out and the greets were made. My grandfather was not happy though and i couldnt figure out why. " grandfather" brother and i questioned in complet unision.

We never got an answer. In side dinner was served. It would of been peacefull if brother would stop glaring at Itachi and grandfather on the other hand was still not in a good mood. " Sakura " Itachi's mother asked. " yes" i said. " how are your grades in the academy" Her husband finished. My grandfather jumped to his feet " how dare you". His eyes refelected his rage as did his scent. " father". " what" he snapped.

Lord uchiha did nothing but sat watching with alert eyes. " that is uncalled for".

" your daughter's life in on the line and your calm about this. We dont need them. Our pack our clan is the strongest".

" its not about power" his wife stated.

" whats going on mother" my sibling and i asked once again in unison. " sakura" my mother said. " we will diguesse this later."

" she hasnt been told yet?" Itachis father asked.

My grandfather growled and my grandmother had to brake up the tenion and explain. " sakura once your older, we've decided that you will marry Itachi"

i had no clue on how to react, my brother almost exploded though. " no way in hell".

" watch your lanuage boy" my father intervied. " thats enough".

i looked at itachi who didnt look surprise. He knew.

" grandmother.." i must of not looked good because i was worried. " relax sweat heart. not until your older"

" now then relax and lets eat"

The night went off with amlost no other issues. After dinner, the uchihas went home. But that night while my brother and grandfather were training Itachi snuck over to see me. He tapped at the window. " Itachi" i rubbed my eyes with sleeplyness. I opened the window, letting him in. " you ok" he asked. " yea"

"are you afraid of me, and marrying me".

i didnt meet his gaze but still answer honestly. " i was at first"

i contuined, " i dont think i make a good wife. im weak and unable to fight, I know nothing about being a wife".

He chuckled. " im not lauphing at you. " he reassured me. " you'll make a great wife". he gave me a kind smile that had me smiling back. I knew he didnt smile often especaily not infont of his parents, rarly infront of sasuke. It was almost like they were reserved only for me.

{end of flashback}

i looked at itachi who had re opened his wounds. He bleed but didnt move. " she didnt do anything" Itachi said. " fine, what ever" Kasame limped out of the room. Itachi collasped once the door shut. " here" i ran my healing hands over the wounds refixing the injuries. " lay down", he did as he was bid. " sakura" he touched my face gently with his palm. Out of... i learched back. His eyes showed pain. I couldnt help it i layed next to him. He sucked in breath before holding me to him. He intertwined our hands, and soon he asked a startling question despite his mouths condition, " how did you react when you found out about the clans?"

I remember the day i found out

(flashback)

"lady sakura" the of the packs servents questioned. she hesistanty came into the room where i was depresly sitting. Only a year before i before i had lost my brother and mother to murderers but it still felt like days ago. I looked up sadly and still recovering. i looked uninterested at what she had to say, " the uchiha clan has been murdered. sposly by the former heir Itachi"

i jumped out of my sad state and ran out of the room. I went all the way back to the leaf village bleeding and injured. I found their manshion and homes surrouding the head of the clans houses were empty and covered in blood. The bodys had been removed.

In the following weeks i defended Itachi, not believeing the almost killed sasukes story. He was the only one spared.

(end of flashback)

i didnt know how to respond. i just layed there. " i didnt belive them". " not a first."

i jumped out of the bed with the relization i getting to close to the members. " sakura" ' i have to go train, get out of here or somthing'.

i pratualy fled from the building not looking back. once in the forest i splattered trees into pieces. the ground was the next victum. i called my claws to the field. i shreaded things.

Then the perfect idea came to me. I had almost forgotten about the husband. over the next couple of day i toture him. Making him scream was the best part. I cut him into small pieces, brunt his arms, and skinned his legs. Once i was finished with him i cut his dick off. through the clothing off coarse. I left his body tied to the tree for the animals to finish off the carcass.

By this point i was able to be indifferent around the others. i returned to my normal self, it went on like this for weeks later. When i first returned it was almost amusing. The guys thought i had gone mad until i sent the smartass hidan flying through a wall when he grabbed my ass when truly i was more than aroused at his intentions and actions. Itachi was blamed for this.

By this time the five nations were now aware of my new status. No one had come for me. Mean while the five nations struggled to defeat Manadra. Mean while us Akatsuki members were planning to take down Manadra and achieve peace.

" this is what we'll do" Hidan proclaimed in the meeting room, on top of the table. I smacked my head in agravation. The fool on the table contuined, " you all sit back. ill kill Mandra. Once the sacrafice had been given to lord Jasmoine, Sakura and i.." he didnt get to finish before the shit was figuretivle knocked out of him by Pain. Pain didnt give up trying to get me to be his and neithor did the others. Sasori was now back.

" dubmass and your stupide rituals" Kakzu complained.

Pain smothed out the paper work, next to him Kohan and i engaged in a non to friendly staring contest. The bitch was smiling like she was winning. By this point in my time with the Akatsuki i figured out Kohan was jelious of me because Pain liked me. Me personaly just thought it was eithor an addiction to being punched and or arousal that they would be getting over. Secretly though i was pleased to be fused over.

Kohan started her stuide mocking, " you look tired. too busy masterbating because you cant find a man". She sneered.

" oh really im so insulted, your the one who cant find a man. old hag!" I sneered right back. she gritted her teeth.

Pain chuckled next to me. But all the amusment flew out of the room when a perverted Hidan glopped my tits from behind. i grasped in pleasure. His hands went under the cotton bra i wore and touched bare skin. " aww no lace" hidan complained. He roughly twisted my tits to hard red mountains. Goosebumps formed on my skin. I rubbed my legs togethor to try to stop the ache between them. hidan pulled me towards him, my back meeting his chest and rubbed his clothed cock against my ass. before another second to go by Pain chucked him outside.

i ran out the room crying. i heard foot steps behind me while i ran to my room. Pain and Itachi came in to the room. I was hiding under the covers cowering. Itachi came too close to my liking. I slashed out with my claws unsleched. Itachi easliy caught my hand. He intertwined our fingers.He pulled my back up against his chest in an embrace. i stuggled to no advail. Pain reached towards my face. I winced closing my eyes, awaiting the abuse that was surly to come. But it never did. Instead his gental palm meet my scared face. I poped my eyes open. He looked concern. And i didnt know why.

It was as if the two alpha males knew what the other was thinking. They both moved towards the bed. I had not wanted to admit to my self, i had enjoyed the touching but the memories... Itachi layed behind me still holding me. Pain was hovering above us. I held my breath as he removed his hand and moved above us. I watch him lower his head so it rested gently on my chest. " its ok" Itachi said. His words brought my breath back. I hadent relized i was holding it in. Itachi settled in behind me. From out side the door sasori spoke. " Pain".

" what" the grumbling leader asked from his confortable spot.

" i have the info..."

" put it on my desk. Go away."

" butt" the stupide red head puppet master started. Pain in a flash was up and out of the room. With predortory eyes i watched him punch him. Sosori even though he tried to fight back in the small area was no match. And i soon figured out one of the reasons why. He was injured, ' he must of gotten caught'.

Sasori:

I had been greated by a running away Hidan. Kasame and Kakzu was close on his fleeting tale. " what the hells going on" i demanded. " none of your damn business" the money loving member snapped. Kasame was clearly not in the mood to talk. I walked in, starting my search for pain. Deidera told me that he and Itachi were meeting with Sakura in her room. Deidera told me what i had missed in the past few weeks. Finally updated i went to talk to Pain about the data i had collected. The door was locked. I had two options" listen to the pain in the ass Kakzu complain about me braking down the door or talk to Pain through the door. Since i was not in the mood as usual, i chose the latter. Pain coudlnt seem to care though. With agaitation i kicked the door in.

My eyes nearly popped out of head at the sight before. Pain was laying ontop of Sakura who was on top of Itachi. The two males didnt look happy at the intrusion. " butt". That was all i got out of my mouth before i was being waled on by pain. But in the small space there was barly any room. My injuries slowed me down. I had sevel deep cuts to the side.

Pain:

i beat the non obedient male. " i wanted to speed time with her is that so hard to ask " i grounded out through bared teeth. Sasori struggled, fighting back. It only encouraged my anger to heat more. " enough Pain." sakura said, he held my arm tightly but not painfully. I turned to look at her and the second my eyes meet her my anger faded away. Heat flared where she touched me. It was welcome. But the contentment didnt last as she walked around me to heal sasori. Bending next to him, she inspected his blood. " posion" she muttered. "i could of told you that" sasori scofed. Sakura glared at him, hushing him. " stand up." she easly with hidan strength drew sasori to his feet and lead him to his room.

Sakura: i walked quickly to sasoris room, knowing i had to do somthing quickly before he went under. It amazed me how he dragged him self back to the hidout in his condtion. His external injures were not of inportance unlike the internal ones. I reconzed the posion, it slowy ate away the organs leading to internal bleeding. The last organ that would fall would be the heart. Mean while the victum would slowly suffer.

Sasori's room wasnt cuttered but well organized. Pupets and their bodies hung from the ceiling. Sasori s bed was made with light sandy sheets. The windows were covered in dark brown cutins. Barly to no light came into the room. I lead him to the bed where like the doctor I was , helped him lay down. Stripping off his blood covered shirt. I quickly set to work healing Sasori, not wasting anytime. Time was prescious and not something that should ever be wasted not matter the extend of the injury minorcor other wise. You never know when you can die. One minute your healthy and alive and the next you lieing dead in the ground. Sasori looked close to the latter. Luckly for him I had removed posion from the body many times. I proceded with caution, not knowing how far the posion had managed to get in the blood strem. Sasori weakly watched me the whole time. With the aid of hot purified water I slowly retracted the intruding liquid. The process was tiring and long. But after hours of hard work the procedure was done.  
With the posion out I gave him  medicine to help him sleep. He prosted but I wouldn't budge. I forced him to take the sothing mixture. Once i was satisfied he was resting I left him to sleep. Pain and itachi stood outside the door clearly waiting for me. I didnt meet their gazes right away. " will he live"?   
" yes. He was lucky. The posion, jelly toxin and other deadly ingredients almost reached his heart. "  
Pain nodded. " I didnt think he had a heart" deidera comming comming to join us. " I think he readopted his old body after he was reancarnated. I dont think a non natural body can be reancarnated. Even though he died with a puppet body, the body he was been with was what he was revived with." I explained. At least that was my theory.  
" Even though he died by your hand". Kakzu commented. Now the hallway was cluttered with human bodies. It was uncomfortable.   
" we need to finish the meeting" I said ignoring the money loving male comment. I walked right passed him leading to the battle room. We all regathered. " hey where are the other two" Deidera asked. " no clue" I commented. " kasames trying to kill hidan" kakzu explained. " what for" I asked.   
" I can answer that" a familar shark voice said.

Kasame:   
Like the preditior I was I slantered into the room. I went right to sakura butting her against my side. Even the former banker looked pissed at my actions. " Kasame" sakurs sputtered. She had a dark red blush on her face. I kissed her nose. " hey asshole hands off!!". Everyone looked around the room. Hidans voice was comking from my cloak pocket. I threw the head onto the table. Sakura jumped up with a shreak. She landed in my arms. I licked her ear playfully. She moaned into my playfull assult. But she tried to hid it. Hidan mean while proceed to call me everyname under the sun. Kakzu grabbed his hair hosting the head into the air. Hidan procesded to complain even more. It was irratating." You cut his head off" kakzu stated. I nooded. Itachi grabbed sakura from my arms. He glared at me. I glared back. We never faught over a femLe before. We had shared. Never gotten attached though, neithor him nor I. Itchi claimed over the years that the prostitutes were only a means for a release. He told me once he was waiting for someone. At this moment I knew who he ment when he said he was waiting for someone, from the way he looked at her it was sakura.  
Even with the new indormation figured out I wasnt bout to let him have her.

Kakzu:   
I watched the situation play through. I had done research on sakura, :  
Mother and brother murdered at the age of both kids being five.  
Sakura had exceptally high grades althrought the acedemly.   
Member of team seven.   
Traines under the fifth hokage to be a medical ninja. That is also where she got her strength from.  
Nothing else. Her mother though had little to no research on her. All it said was who she was married to. The info provided data on the birth of the kids. But that was really all. It was as if the famiky was shrouded in mystery. Sakuras father though was a highly respected leaf ninja who was head of foreign afairs. He was married before he married sakuras mother. No kids with the first wife. He divored the first. The last document was his second divorce papers. They werent filled out but were never submitted. My guess the mother was murdered before anyrhing could be set into motion.  
Something bothered me though. Why?

I was brought back from my aniylizing thoughts by pains questioning.

Kasame:

" why the hell would i have the body" Kakuzu asked. Kakuzu started complaining but it was only due to the fact that hidan's swearing mouth was bugging us all. Even though sakura was in the room the non gentleman hidan didn't stop his outrageous mouth. Sakura looked uncomfortable. " Sakura" Hidan whined trying to roll towards her. I kicked the head away from her only taking my eyes of Itachi momentarily. We never fought outside of practice but if looks could kill he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. " Thats enough" sakura enforce standing between me and Itachi. She gave both of us ' cut you shit out looks'. It was almost funny. I smirked. "you wanna go" she asked fiercely with hands on her hips. She had that " i dare you look" on her adult face. " yes let's" i leaned down to put us face to face. I had a good foot on her height at least. She smiled like a predator, I for only a minute was afraid of the female standing in front of me. She saw my reaction, she showed me sharp fangs. Then without notice she turned and skipped out the room calling over her shoulder to have hidan found and repaired and then to have me meet her in the field. I schooled my emotional face before anyone else could see.

Sakura:   
I was proud of myself. I skipped like a kid down the hall showing my confidence. But my thoughts were tangled. I knew i would have to go away in a few days before i went into heat. I had about two days until that would happen. So after the battle i would have to ask pain for one. I should've left sooner and knew this but i couldn't bring myself to be away from the males for two long . This bothered me majorly. I was supposed to be indifferent towards them, but i didn't know how long i could last.

Pain:  
I stopped Kasame from leaving the room. "You may spar. But nothing else and to make my point quite clear, if she's injured with even a scratch or missing a piece of hair you are dead." I followed sakura out of the room. Kakuzu was sent to grab and repair hidan's head to his body for i needed him for a mission soon. Then the two were to meet us at the field. I gave up on the meeting for now.

Itachi:  
I usually never had a problem with Kasame. But now we did did. No one touched my women. Pain and I had discussed Sakura. Both of us wanted her so we decided to work togethor and then once we had her we would fight for her one on one.   
Weithor Pain wanted her for a fuck of love was beyond me. Either way he wasn't going to get her. She was mine. I had been waiting for her since I had first meet her. I would've married her happily and willingly. But due to the mission i had to give up temporarily on my dream. I had planned to go back and get her but I hadn't been able to. For i didn't believe i deserved her. The only reason I lived after this realization was to give sasuke the only thing i could. My life, I fueled his hatred. As the years went by i got sicker and sicker. I barely took my medicine.

Kakzu:   
I walked around in no hurry at all outside until I unfortunately found Hidan. His headless body was writhing on the ground. Trying to find the head that wasn't their. Meanwhile Hidan in my hand was swearing. Once he saw his body i quickly and painfull on purpose reattached his head like i had to when the Ino Shika Cho brats cut off his head out side the payment office.   
" thanks" Hidan muttered under his breath. He moved his attached head side to side clearly testing his bindings. My stitches were solid and would hold until he got his head cut off again. I didnt respond but walked away. I meet up with the small crowd of members at the field. The battle was already underway, for I watched kasame be sent flying.

Deidera:   
Most of the members were missing when Pain, Itachi, Kasame and I arrived at the training area. " where's Sakura" i asked. I didn't see her anywhere. " Hiding" Kasame said. He smiled. But I knew better i had been there when Sakura had challenged him to a match. Fear had crossed his face. I took the opportunity to take a quick picture, saving his face for a latter advantage. " Don't make fun of her Kasame" Pain warned. We had all seen Sakura fight Kohan. But that as we all knew it was only a finger's worth of what the girl could do. Kasame was a fool for challenging her. Those three were really obvious about wanting her while the rest of us weren't so. I liked her she was funny and feisty. Somethings I always wanted in a girl. Kakzu and sasori could act all they wanted that they didn't want her. But it was clear to me even though they hid it, she was what they wanted. I had wet dreams about her every night. It was sometimes / somewhat disturbing though, regarding who was in it.

{Deidara's Dream}   
I was laying on my back naked and tied to the bed. I had cuffs on all four limbs chaining me to the bed. I had a thick leather collar on my neck which was attached to a leash someone was holding. I couldn't see who though because they were hidden by shadows. I looked down at the bottom of the large bed that could easily hold comfortably all the akatsuki members. Sakura was being stripped by a naked hidden. Kakuzu was standing also naked behind him. Kakuzu cock was leaning, reaching towards the two. Pain was man handling Itachi near by. Pain and itachi were still have clothed but I had a feeling that wasn't going to last long. I stole a glance at my own cock which was leaking precom. This time though not only was I naked but also being swallowed by Sasori's wet warm mouth. I was surprised at my new findings. No words were uttered as sakura was placed on my mouth sideways by hidan. I don't know the immortal walked, his partner had three thick wet fingers shoved up Hidan's ass. Hidan was leaning into the touch. Sakuras gridding brought my back to her. I tentatively licked her pussy which had curly pink hairs covering it. She rubbed roughly against my mouth. I got bolder in my administrations. But before either of us could cum she was pulled off of my disappointed mouth. I was about to protest when a whip slashed against my chest. I opened my eyes to find sasori administering the punishment. I only got a few more before he shoved himself behind me. He tugged my head to the side by the leash capturing my lips. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it sakura had her ass being pushed on my cock. I shouted out at the tightness of her confines. She cried out too. I hoped I didn't hurt her. But I never got the chance as sasori pushes his wet saliva covered fingers up my ass. I yelped at the Intrusion. Sakuras back meet my sweaty chest. Itachi got on top of her. His long cock posed at her entrance. He thrust on without warning but her sounds were swallowed up by hidan who was kissing her. My eyes followed the movement behind him. Kakuzu was doing the same thing sasori was doing to me. But that didn't last though. For both males thrust into us at the same time, due to sasoris thrusting I was being forced further into sakura. It  hurt, my virgin ass stretching to accommodate him. Sasori matched Itachi's, Kakuzus rhythm who was fucking hidan. Pain soon joined in though preparing Itachi then fuching him. Sasori captured my mouth on my scream when I egaculated. Sakura came with him. Few minutes later and in between every one had cum or was cumming.   
{End of dream}

I moaned into my hand. I wasnt gay but that dream...Losts of time hadnet passed for the battle just commenced.

Sakura:   
I came out of hiding. Or thats what I wanted them go think. I had planted specail items in the forest around us. I skipped with full confidence up to Kasame. I held my hand out in mock friendlyness. " what are you up to?" He asked but didn't skake my outreached hand. " oh are you scared of little old me" I batted my eyes at him. He chuckled but shook. With our hands clamped I commenced my attach. With percise movment , controlled stenght I threw the shark man over my shoulder. His eyes reflected his shock. He landed gracfully on his feet. " thats it? Thats all you got?"  
He pulled his sword off his shoulder into the ready postion. He unwrapped the sword a little bit. It looked like blueish grey scales. No doubt shark scales.  
" ill go easy on you" he promised calmy. He walked towards me. With slow movements I made genjutsu signs. He allowed himself to be captured just like I expected. Betwen the weak cast and by the time Kasame broke free I charged him. Giving him no time to prepare. I punched him in the gut. He shark man cauphed up blood and flew a few meters straight into the explosive bombs waiting in the forest. He landed right in the middle.

KA BOOM!

Turning too the others I bowed. " anyone else?"

Hidan:   
I watched the fight. With my eyes nearly poping out of my head at Kadame being thrown aside like a rqgdoll. The mother fucker was one of the bigest asses alive.   
Kakzu stood besides me. Watching, waiting. The cocky women chanllenged the rest of us like we were children and she was taking candy away from us. I stept forward " lets make this interesting. If I win you tell me why the hell your afriad of any man who comes near you. "   
Sakura paled at my proclamation. " if you win, well you pick. Deal?".

Sakura baked away. Fear plastered on her face  
It bothered me that I caused her to feel that reaction. " how dare you! " she disapeared. I found her she was right above me with a front kick with my name on it. I doged as the ground split on impact. Her eyes turned a dark shade of green ish yellow. With dark black slits. Her long black claws apeared. Long fangs apeared pure white. Her hair grew longer almost reaching her waist. Her new unique apearece sent my blood chilling. But her image changed back almost instanstly.   
We went back at it. He ran at me again but not with a punch. She held a kuninin knife. We clashed metal aginst metal. I nailed her a few times. Once a cross the chest, two light stabs to the leg on the right. Pain roared behind us memntarly prostpoing the battle. The others wernt happy. " enough! This is my fight", she quieted them down and kept them from interfering. Our battle ragged but she used a lot of charkra on her last battle. I grabbed the upperhand pinning her to the ground. Her fear was tastable. "sakura, I..."

" No- No No " She screamed. She thrashed under me. Jumped off of her as if she burned me. The others rushed over. Sakura ran away heading towards the forest. I watched her cry as she retreated.

Sakura:

I ran, tears streaming down my face. ' Why do i have to always suffer?' i asked me self. I stumbled into the forest. I heard shouts behind me but i didnt look. Didnt stop. They followed but I hid. My memories of my mothers death and that other reched night bombarded my mind. I hid in a oak tree. I trembled. the others ran by calling my name.

" sakura" Itachi called. " sakura the ass didnt mean it." Deidera added.

" where do you think she went" Deidera asked. " dont know" Itachi replied. " Hidan once we find her im gonna kill you" Pain proclaimed. " all i did was pin her to the ground" Hidan whined. " Sakura come out" Kakzu called out into the trees. I didnt buge. " sakura its ok. No one will hurt you" Pain said. The men looked concerned . " This is all your fault Hidan" Deidera scolded. " it not my fault" Hidan argued.

" How was i sposed to know shes afraid of men." Hidan concerured.

" Its obvious. she ran from me. Was uncomfortable when Pain and I wanted to hold her for meer seconds. Ran from, was stressed when Kasame came to close. Then fleed when Hidan Pinned her. " itachi explained. " You grew up with her explain" Kakukzu demanded. " I was only with her for her first 6 years." Itachi replied.

" wait!" the blond and whitish greyish haired men proclaimed. " You held her, No fair!" Hidan complained loudly. " What the hell" Deidera said.

" pipe down brats" Kakzu said. He turned back to Itachi. "She was weak as a child like I said before. But shes a member of the Wolfenacgie clan. "

Pain aburply turned an looked at the Uchiha like he was a ghost. " Your lieing, and i dont like being lied to" Kakzu determinded. He advanced on the indiffernt Itachi. " She's the granddaughter of the Alpha or leader of the clan. Shes heir to the pack. " Itachi stated matter of factulaly. " why didnt you tell us sooner" Pain asked clearly not happy. " I faught against the Alpha once. " Kakzu stated. " What happend?" Deidera asked.

" I dont remeber all i rember is the face and the very first moves. There's a theroy about them wiping the memories of those they fight. The only other thing I rember is me lossing."

Hidan cracked up lauphing, " Hahaha, You lost old man."

Kakzu then proceded to stitch his mouth shut stoping Hidan from saying what he started to say. Hidan fused behind the gag, trying to rip it off. " Split up and find her. We've wasted to much time talking" Pain said, agaistated. The men branched off. The only member not their were Kohan, sasori and Kasame. It was my duty to go and heal Kasame and Sasori but i couldnt bring my self to do it. I was too scared.

I dont know how long I stayed in that tree. After they left, it took hours for me to relax even a little. I ended up falling asleep. I dont know how long i slept but it wasnt long. My heat the beging of it woke me up. I had enough sanaty left i fleed the area. i would be staying away for two weeks until my heat ended. It would be diffucult not only dealing with my agatation in my lower regions but also keeping my self from being found and from going back to the men.

I headed towards the south where i normally went up to the mountains. It was cold up there with not alot of prey to hunt. But i provided seculsion an privacy.

It took the remaining time i had until the heat to get to the mountain where i stayed in a cave. In the back was an indoor heated waterfall and spring which was natural. the cave enterence was almost unseeable unless you knew where to look. In side the floor was covered in bear, and badgar pelts. A wooden box was against one side of the walls. It contained food and water. I had hid it outside in the snow to keep the contents cold enough so that when i needed them next time i came all i had to do was heat it up. the fire pit was in the middle, a stone hole i had dugged. Firewood was stacked next to the box. I bult a fire, the cave soon became cozy warm compaired to the rainy outside. I only had moments until the heat took over. I felt my sanity go south for the winter.

Back at the Hideout:

Hours later the men return to the building in the forest. 

Pain: "Hidan go to your room. I'll deal with you later." i ploped  down on the coach. I smothed my hair down on the back of my head. I was worried about the small women. ' Where is she? Is she ok ?' I asked my self. But i didnt have the answers. I would have to wait for Sakura to return and then i would not only be ensured she was ok and uninjured but the other answers i needed. Answers to questions as to why are you afraid of us? Were you raped? and if so who is it? so i can go kill them/him.   
    
Little over a month later:   
Sakura:   
I returned, only to be embrassed by itachi and pain. But after the tense welcomming by the akatsuki pain got down to bussiness. The first took my breath away. The question wasnt what i expected. " where you rapped?"  
i stopped back at the question. My heart thumped, 'hoe? Where does he get that idea?'. My face must of said it all" no" . pains face went from shock to.. he made to say something  
I refused to meet anyones gaze.

I couldnt speak. "I-" my voice was also taken to a far away place. My mind was bombarded with memories. i remebered everything, the pain phyical and mental. The verbal assault afterwards when he found out... I fainted on the floor.

Kakazu:

I watched sakura hit the floor. pain crouched near her. As did the rest of us. 'No ?  Then why is she so afraid of us?' i thought dimly. " sakura" pain shouted clearly stressed. She didnt wake up for the longest of time. Her breaths were exstatic and sometimes almost completly gone. I snached sakura away and layed her on the bed. " you shouldnt have pushed her, Pain." Itachi growled.

"shut up" Pain fired back.

" This is getting us no where" sasori deemed. " no duh" deidera retored. the two partners started arguing. For once though Hidan kept out of the argument and quiet. he looked thoughtfull then guilty. My hearts beat fast, panting i was trying to control my emotions. Anger, revenge, hate. Pain puched the wall hard, using his almighty push. The wall crumbled. Leaving a gaping whole in his wake. The outside night no longer clear but down pouring almost as those in the skyes were crying.

" enough" Pain snapped. No one said or moved. Pain marched up to Itachi who kept himself sane atleast in apperance. " this is all your fault" Pain deemed.

" how is this my fault" Itachi questioned unwisly.

" you knew about this. And still said nothing." Pain shouted.

"I didnt know. " Itachi claimed in the rainy night.

" Yes you did. You had to. You grew up with her" Pain commanded.

" It must of happened after i left." itachi claimed. Pain didnt let him go. "Dont fucking lie."

Sasori:

I watched the confortation. The two men went head to head verbally while the bratty girl layed sleeping in between them. She hadent fainted because she was tired. Before she went under She had gripped her head like she had somthing more than a headack.

"This is getting us no where" Deidera, the brat deemed. " Arguing wont get us anywhere" Kasame backed the brat up. " their right" i supported. The arguing settled semi down. But the glaring didnt. " then what the hell happened itachi"?

" stop" Sakura whispered. Just moments before she had been out but now was awake to my relief. I hated to admitt it but after she left, my feelings became clear once i started missing her and waiting to ensure her safty. I had feelings for the kid. My relief was short lived as she was crying. She tried to hide but deidera didnt let her. " you tratiors happy now." she demanded crying. Everyone was taken back." Sakura" Pain started. He didnt get far neithor of us did as she started crying full on and loudly. " Its ok" Itachi tired. Her face changed back to fangs and slits but her expression sent cold ness down my spine. She contuined to cry. Kakzu stomped forward, snatching her into his arms. He looked disturbed but also in a way embarassed. Clearly from supporting and conforting her. She struggled to get away until he tightend his arms. " let me go" she whinned. "No" he said.

" yes" she pleaded let me.

" dont trust you" Kakzu replied.

" why not" deidera and Hidan asked at the same time, "she'll hurt her self. i see it in her eyes." Kakuzu proclaimed.

Pain steped back for the first time. He didnt look happy, but more like disturbed. He rubbed his forehead.

Sakura:

I coudlnt stop crying. My sobs filled the room even with the rainy hole. I could say for sure if i would hurt my self of not. But it was kinda true. I wanted to scratch my eyes out then fry my memories. Wasnt sure i was gonna go through with it. Kakazu began to murmor in my ear, "its ok to cry. I wont allow him to hurt you again".

Rocking me back and forth, conforting me. with my eyes trained on his face i found him looking for the first time in months embarassed. He layed us down on our sides still holding me captive. Pain layed down on the other side of us. Itachi layed down near by. The others soon found their own spots. Even in the raining room that was surely getting wet we all fell asleep soon enough.

The next day. Even in the muddy morning with the sun up, i was the first to wake. Wondering what the hell wad going on, as i did so i  took in the scene around me first before tackiling my emotions. All the members were near by except Kohan. I was still in Kakzus arm. Itachi and Kasame layed near my feet with sasoir near my head. Deidera snored on his chest while Hidan squirmed behind Kakzu. Pain was also neared me head. 

I was content. I began to think of the future....I didnt let things get anyfurthor. I began to replay last night and was bothered that i had given up so easly. Their prize containing one of my secret but also with allowing them to see me crying. For years if i had to cry i would hid until i was done. however though i fell back asleep content. I heard rustling and then someone leaving but then tirdness took over.

**Chapter 22:**

Sakura: 

When I  rewoke no one roused as Kakzu tightened his grip. I winced as pain pulshed through my body. Pain i relized on that thought was the only one missing from the fray. I wondered where he was. I turned when I heared a thump I had come from the side of the bed.  From a thrashing Hidan  on the floor it was safe to assume he had fallen off the bed. "Mother fucker!" He snarled. Hidan got to his feet,rubbing his head. "Hey sweet heart." He said,spying me awake. I blinked a hello. "Whats going on in here?"Pain asked entering the room. He saw me and didnt look happy. I hide under Kakzus arm afraid of the repercusions of last nights events.

" whats wrong?" Kakzu asked ,semi awake. "Hidan shut the hell up."he contuined.  
"Screw you old man." hidan argued back.

The others slowly rose. Kasame greeted me in a good mood. "Morning sweet." He kissed the top of my head. I went to get up but was restricted by the strong arm of Kakzu. He pulled me back down to lay next to him," go back to sleep."

"Great it flooded in here." Deidera complained. The floor was soaked and the wall near the whole was caving in under the weight of being soaked through. 

" Good going, all so mighty leader." Hidan climmed sarcastily. Pain smacked the two of them. I watched with fear. I hid farther in Kakzus comfort. "Pain,your scaring her." Kakzu advised menicly. Leader came over and bent over me. I couldn't help my reaction, I  winced when he reached for me. Kakzu didn't give him the chance to touch me before picking me up and out of the red hairs reach. We were the only two on the bed now. "I wont hurt her."

"Doesn't matter she scared. And that only increased after you hit those two dumb asses."The other two suposly dumb asses protested, but all the same was ingnored." Its ok he does it all the time." the blond reassured me. Yea right that made everything worse. I paled even more. Shaking. I hide under Kakzu body. No longer able to take it I dove off the bed. It was still raining outside.Giving me a shower, running away in the rain. Kakzu was aruging with pain in the hideout unaware i was making an escape. Itachi was the one to catch me. He pulled me under the shelter of his cloak, bringing me back inside. Even though I was struggling. When all i wanted to do was escape.  Once inside my room , I ran and hide behind him

" You  frightened her!"Kakzu deemed.

"I didn't mean too!" Pain verbally faught back."Don't act like you care bout her." Pain contuined. " As far as you care shes a spy who had a jutsu on us."

Kakzu didn't deney anything. " At first i thought that. But now.. 

"So what?" Pain demanded. " You don't do a damn thing unless it benefits you."

"I can't explain it." Kakzu argued back.

"sakura" Itachi questioned. I cocked my head to the side in question. " Your...Doesn't your kind know your mate at first sight?" I nodded.

"Even if not from the same kind,... clan?"

I nodded again in answer. " What are you getting at?" I asked, right after asking i figured it out. The reason they were all acting this way towards me was because of the mating. I backed off. "Oh no, I cant have numerous mates" I said. " besides." I continued...I backed into the bathroom and shut the door. I hide in the corner. While to two continued the heated discussion they were having.

Kakzu:  
" what do u mean you cant explain your feelings?" Pain demanded.

" Just what I said" I snapped. 

" lets all calm down." Kasame stated, wedging between us. Pain sucked in a breath trying for calm. That's when i realized sakura was no where to be seen.

" Arguing amoungst our selves will get us now where." Kasame continued. Pain glared at him. But backed off.

"I didn't mean to hurt nor scare her" leader elaborated. 

" Doesn't matter if it was purposely or not" Itachi answered. He turned to the bathroom and tried to unlock the door. "Sakura it's ok. Come out." 

Pain: 

I never wanted what happened to happen. I felt so lost knowing sakura was now scared of me. It really hurt. I'v felt this way towards no female ever before even my childhood friend Kohan. It didnt matter me that kohan didnt like sakura an vice versa. My thoughts scattered as I became aware of the conversation going on around me. Itachi was speaking, "sakura no ones gonna hurt you."

"You lie" 

" Im going to kill who ever did this to her." Deidera mummered.

"Get in line" Hidan proclaimed.

"Shut up." Sasori ordered.

I finally figured out what was going on. " sakura come out...please?" I asked touching the door completating braking it down to get inside. However i didn't know where she was regarding the bathroom and didn't want to hurt or frighten her more.   
"Hell no. I'm not comming out. Go away."

"Please sweat heart" Itachi said. 

"No. You can't make me."

"This is getting no one anywhere." Sasori snapped, irratated. 

"When I get out of here Sasoir I am going to skin you."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and attempted to get to the door. But I shoved him before he could reach her door. I glared at him warrning him away with my eyes. The red head backed off. 

Sakura:

 Trembling I hide in the tube. Kakuzu tried to get me out as did the others. "Sakura no thinks anything less of you" hidan assured. "I would like to see you kick his ass though."

'Lier', "go away"   
"No one is going to hurt you" sasoei clearly agitatitated said, "lier"  
"Thats not nice" sasori said.   
"Bite me" i defied from inside the bathroom. "Little girl you shouldnt challenge me." His dark promise made me...   
"Sasori watch what you say" kakuzu warned.   
"Who died and put you incharge " hidan questioned. I snirchered inside the bathroom.   
"Hoho she thinks im funny." Hidan deemed.  
" sakura don't encourage him please." Deidera asked "besides were getting off topic".

Umcofotable beyond beliefe I looked around for an escape rout anything to get away. I was not a coward I was just scared. I looked around the room desperate. Nothing came to mind excpet the window...'The window!' I tried to open it quietly, "Sakura what's that noise?" 

'oh shit.' The window was barley open yet I squeezed through. 

Dei: 

Everymale was agitated. Running around the woods looking for her. She was a sweet caring girl who haden't deserved to get hurt. We really had no idea who and what hurt her but we had a few guesses. I felt bad about what happend. Although it was not my fault. It answered a few questions but also created a few ones, one of which was mentioned a moment later.I remember when we realized sakura was gone,

**FLASHBACK:**

" Did you find her" Pain demand in the rainly night.   
" No " Hidan replies, the others give the same sad answer. We been looking for hours. The storm worsens.   
"God dammit" he roared into the night. " I don't care what the fuck it takes find her!" Leader orderd in the pitch black night. 

The next week was hell. No one could find her. No one couldf ocus on what had to be done. Kohan wouldn't leave Pain the hell alone, constantly questioning him about sending the men out on numerious missions to find her. Itachi even returned to their home village. She wasn't there. At the end of the week when we were remeeting at the hideout had been attacked. The leaf was there demanding the return of their missing member. Tired and crancky Pain meet with the enemies. " what do you want?". 

The nine tales came forth. " wheres sakura?" He meet leader face to face close up an personal. Sasuke was with them, Itachi and him meet off to the side. Something else that was weird. while they whispered, Kakashi Hatikai came forward also. Kakzu meet at my side. " where is she?"they demanded.   
" doesnt concern you" sasori bit out.

 "Yes it does you ass." The fox snapped.

"What have you done to her" the old leaf ninja questioned. I wasnt bout to tell them she was missing. The brothers broke off. sasuke left out of site. Two leaf ambou black offs hide near by also watching the exchanges. Naruto didnt wait anymore. " Itachi whers is she!!?"   
Itachi had a blanck expression but not before shock then anxiety flashes in his expression. Soon I would have to make a list. Naruto went to say more but was stopped with a had over his mouth an pulled back when kakzu and hidan attacked. Kakashi and the rest soon retreated. With the akatsuki Immortal partners on their trail. Battle nosies came from the forest. " when she gets back or when we find her we will talk." Pain said.

I caught up to the fighters. Soon joining in. We killed the two ambu black opps but not before Kakashi and Naruto were trasfered away. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" Think shes ok?". I asked braking into the conversation. 

"No" kasame answered.

Hidan: 

I wanted to hold sakura and fuck her. A truly weird combination. She puzzled me. I was a womenizer. I was the player not the played. But it wasnt just her body it was her personatly. Her caring, loyal, side. But like the rest of us. She also had...i was jostled out of my thoughts by kakuzu

"Sakura" Kakzu called. No answer came. Either she was hiding or wasn't here.   
  


"Shes not here either."  He contunied. I gave him a look, "no dip shilock."

My immortal partner glared at me. I wasn't bothered in the least bit. He was always like this. Besides nothing scared me. There was a rustling in the leaves, "Sakura- chan!" I pounced on the bush. All I caught was a freaked out squirl. The furry rodent cratched at my face, thrashing in my fingers. "You idiot, thats not Sakura."

"Yea. I can see that."

 We toured the forest of hours. It was almost dark when Kakuzu picked up her trail.  "This way" Kakuzu guided. I looked down where he had just looked, sure enough there was foot prints. The prints were clearly female. Too small and with femine features, such as the heel. 

"Sakura! Sakura! We know your here" I  called. 

"She's not gonna come out just becasue you call her."

"One of these days I am going to slice you into pieces."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Thats it lets finish this now" I growled. I took my shyth off my back, charging my partner. He was not in the least bit bothered. He did not even looked fazed. Even when I got close he did not move. I was just about to swing when a pink haired women jumped in between us.  

Kakazu:

I watched the ground as we walked. Surveying the tracks lining the ground. I was getting frustrated when the tracks changed. All my years of bounty hunting was paying off. They were women tracks. Adult sized but denfently feminine.  

As we walked, I came up with a plan. If what Itachi explanation about mates was true then more than likly she would not want us to fight. I goaded Hidan into attacking me when I think we got close, hopefully undetected. This way she would not bolt but when the comotion stared would be intclined to interfer. 

The little thing caused more and more problems. The little girl didn't even want us as mates. But what a creature wanted he or she did not always get conside with what fate had in stored. More likly than not she would fall for it and the dumb ass was unaware as to what part he was playing. Sure enough he charged me. And like I thought Pinky jumped into the fight. 

Hidan skidded to a halt. Surprise evident on his face.  And that's when I had my strings wrap around her body, while she was focused on Hidan. "What the fuck?" Two voices asked.

My strings held her in the air as she struggled. Hidan on the other side of her watched the exchanged. "The cats in the bag."

"You mean wolf in the threads."

Sakura looked flabergasted, glaring at hidan she demanded "you did not just call me a cat? Your dead if you did. " She paused for a moment deep in thought. While she was otherwised occupied I started carrying her body back towards the hideout where we were going to meet up with the others. "Kakazu."

"What." I asked anoyed. She was taking this a little to well.  "You used Hidan as bait."

"So?"

"Wait! He did what? Hidan was starring at me, shocked. "Whipe that dumb look off your face. You should not be the least bit surprised."

"Mother fucker!" Hidan snapped lunging at me. He swung at me but missed me. But cut my threads in the process. Sakura landed head first on the forest floor. Thud! "What the hell was that for?"

"Hidan if she gets away..."

"Thanks Kakazu for the wonderful idea. To bad you didnt think about that sooner. " She called from a few trees away. She was taking off. "Hey! Let's make a bet. " Sakura called as we chased her through the tree top. Laupghere evident on her face. The little minx was enjoying this.

"Damn it Sakura! If I catch you your gonna pay for this!" Hidan called. 

 

Sakura:

Being chased was never so much fun. So amusing.  "Damn it Sakura! If I catch you your gonna pay for this!" Hidan called. Travling backwards I called "Na na na. You can't catch me." I mocked.

"This is not a game." Kakazu called. I halted still facing them. They were right....Kakazu was right. "Move out of the way."Hidan yelled just before he was about to run into me, Kakzu pulled me out of the way. His threads linked our hands in makeshift handcuffs using his threads. I could of braken them but figured I needed to be mature. 

"Oh baby you look hot in handcuffs." Hidan said. A smirk on his face. No doubt comming up with numerious pervy ideas.

Pain: 

The rest of the pairs and I were waiting in the living room. Sakura was still gone and we had no idea as to where she was. "Wheres Kakazu and Hidan?" Deidera asked. His teammate answered " who the hell cares?"

"Unless they have our missing member." Kisame added. Sure enough the three in question soon arrived.

I wasted no time and apologized and it felt right. Sakura looked shocked. I could not help but chuckle at her response. " whats so funny" Hidan Questioned.

" None of your damn buiness." I said. I looked at the others who were watching the interaction between us.   
" Watch her. Gaurd her with her lifes." I ordered. With my orders given I walked out of the room. I grabbed my weapons and bag from my room.   
" Where are you going?" she asked quietly when i returned to the living room.  .   
" I have somthing I need to do." I replied not giving anything away. I was going to the leaf to try and find out what had happend. Kohan would be back from her mission in a few days. I had sent her on a singel person mission to pick up supplies from an supplier near the Hidden Grass Village. Sakura looked puzzled but also troubled.   
"You'll be safe here. Dont leave/ go anywhere alone. " I ensured she got the gentel message.   
"Im not going to get punished?"

"Sakura..." Itachi began "were not suicidal no ones gonna punish you."

"No I am not going to punish you. You had the right to leave if you felt that way. But if that ever happens again. Come and talk to me, atleast leave a note." She lowered her head. I grabbed her head gently. Placing a kiss on her forhead before leaving. 

She looked troubled. I reached up gently and stroked her check. Testing a theroy but at the same time in an attempt to confort her. Which was proven correct. She flinched even though she tried not to show it. Somthing else to check when away.   
With an new additon to my list, I turned and stroud out the door. I stopped midway, calling over my shoulder. " Sakura your in charge."

Sakura: 

What the hell does he mean that I'm in charge? I thouggt dumly  
Kakzu came up behind me holding me gently. I was a complete shock.   
"Why is she in charge?" Sasori questioned with an semi old man anoyence. I shock my head at his tone. This was going to be interesting.

"Thats what I was going to ask." 

He didn't it go, "One of the senior memebers should be be incharge not a newbe ."

"Pain is incharge. Hes the boss. If he says she's in charge she is." Kakazu added.

"What a stupide discuion. Theres no way I am listening to a little girl."Hidan protested. I smaked him upside the head. "You wanna take those words back?"

"Nope?"

"Hidan here's some advice. Apologize before you go through the wall." Deidera advised backing away. "Well being small betters than being called fat."

"Who called you fat?"Itachi growled. He backed me into the wall. "I will kill who ever did."

"Thats not nessary." 

"Oh but it is."

"Drop it Uchiha." 

"Oh baby this is no way over." I gave him a stern look, indicating he should drop the conversation topic.

  "lets go get breakfast." I suggested and sure enough I had just finished saying that when my stomac rumbled. When I turend around Kisame and Itachi were deep in discussion. Sure enough they discussing our previous topic, I should know I could hear them with my advanced hearing.  

Sasori:   
   
"lets go get breakfast." Sakura said. No one metioned last night or this morning. Sakura was clearly trying to advoid the subject. She broke off from us men. She went into the kitchen. I and kakzu followed close behind. The others watched me, kakuzu and her from the dinning room. I watched her move. She was quick, eficent and confident in her movements. She went into the old rusty frige and retreaved the eggs. Cracking the whole carton she proceded to make oamlets for every present member. Going back into the fridge she pulled out ham which she chopped. She placed the forenged meat into the pan. She proceded to make a salad, toast glazed in a homeade rich honey and some green spices sauce. I pulled out the plates.   
"You cant cook, Dana" Deidera called from the dinning room. I glared at the kid.   
"I dont want him touching my plate. Sakura!"Hidan whinned. I sent a puppet into the dinning room at hidan. He jumped back. I slamed the inmmortal into the wall. Making another crack appear in the wall.   
"Enough." Sakura called from the old rundown kitchen. She came carrying food, the oamlet, salad and toast. She suddently stoped. She sniffed the air. Setting the food down suddently she ran outside. 

Kasame:

 My sword which I had retrieved from eighttales moved and fused behind me. This was his way of telling me a person was near by. And by the feel of it, that person was strong and powerfull. A low growl was heard from outside. The meal on the table was forgotten, as we all went outside. He was the last person I had expected to see. Sasuke. 

Itachi: 

My little brother was back. It was relieving to see him alive and well. He stood alone near the hideout. Our eyes meet. Sakura wasnt happy. I walked forward. But sakura steped into the middle blocking my path.   
" State your business." She snapped on edge.   
" You've changed" sasuke responded with both anoyence an a creepy appraisal. Sasuke was for one of the first times starting to piss me off. I pulled sakura next to me in a tight embrace, showing my little brother my claim on the female. His response was a raised eyebrow. But then he became puzzled. He cocked his head to the side. Before the three of us could move let alone say anything Kakzu, Hidan, Deidera attacked.

Kakzu: 

That stupid boy had looked at her with sexaual....I didn't entertain the thought. I wasn't the only one who wasn't happy." Hes mine!" Deidera shouted. He throw a c 3 bomb. The uchiha to the blonds dismay dogged and  disabled the bomb with a chidori. It was kasames who landed the  first hit. Shamade was unravaled. Sasuke tried to block the incomming attack but was not fast enough. He used the shinsjono. " What the hell?" the women at Itachis side asked. She had little expirence with the Uchihas secret techiniques. 

"Itachi get back." She ordered. "More than likly he is here for you." No soon as she had said that, that Hidan was sent flying behond us. He crashed into the wall. Just another one to spend money on. The buget! 

Deidera:

 I stood watching at the famous shinsjono came into play. I wasnt worried.In fact I think it made the battle even more interesting.And now I dont have to worry about that pain in the ass tobi. Who is next on list....

" hey! Get the hell out of here! Hes mine!" I shouted at the others. More and more of the members came into play. Trying to steel my kill. It was not for my lack of skill, heavens knows my art is the best. No it was because they were about to let themselfs be denied a good battle and that Uchiha bastard was giving it to us. Nothing we could not handle. 

Hidan: 

I was fighting for two reasons.   
1.I enjoyed fighting.  
2.That bastard looked at sakura the wrong way  
He was looking at her with sexual need. I otto know this, I look at her in a similar way. And who could blame me? She is hot! I charged him. He suddenly jerked, bending over coughing up blood even though he haden't been injured. Itachi appeared in the path. He blocked my attack with a kunin knife.   
" Who's the hells side are you on?!"   
" Get out of the way." kakuzu demanded. Itachi looked at sakura."What the hell Itachi ? Get away from him!"

He did not listen to her. The black head was acting weird. Since pinky showed up he was talking more. Now he was defending his killer and I thought I had seen everything being immortal and all. But the living still could surprise me. I decided that if he was not going to get out of the way and was going to block my path then I was going to go through him.  'I mean what the hell?'No skin off my back. Just another person to kill and sacrifice to lord Jashine.

I backed off and charged the brothers. They stood side by side. Prepared for a fight. Kakazu and Deidera were running next to me charging the brothers. Kisame was holding back. The others were keeping back guarding our temporally leader. Little did we anticipate that she would jump into the fray. 

Sakura: 

The situation was interesting. Why is itachi defending his killer? I know he loves his brother but...why is he looking at me like that?   
I meet his gaze. His eyes held a secret meaning. I stepped between the brothers and the oncomming members who were forced to halt their advance.   
" state your business. Then get the hell out." I demanded turning to the two.   
" not gonna run into my arms." sasuke goaded with a smirk.   
" Get too it! You try my patience." He blinked in surprise. He looked at itachi. They shared a look.   
" sakura me and sasuke need to talk."   
I didnt let him finish. " No I forbid it." I grabbed him pulling him back into the hideout. "Deidera, hes all yours."

"Horay! Un!"

**Chapter 23:**

Note to readers:   
    Their is only 26 chapters but dont worry their is a part two. It will come out soon. Please like and enjoy.  If something seems confusing let me know and ill explain.   
      Also, the beging of this chapter is a contination of the flash back from the last part. Warning on lauage, their will be sex, sexual foreplay and references along with violence.  Now then lets get back to the story.

I walked out of the hideout., taking in the action. Kakuzu and Kasame were guarding the hideout. sasori stood on the side silently. 

I punched sasuke who had underestimated me. He had ignored me and was focused on blocking hidan instead of dogging my incoming attack. The young Uchiha  went flying. Hitting the ground hard enough that I heard bones crack, could hear and see the blood leave his mouth. He cauphed laying on the ground. The other things held back waiting, watching. Sasuke was slowly recovering, he leaned back on his heels once he was back on his feet.  He looked almost afraid of me at first. " Where the hell did you learn that?"

" I'm no longer a little girl."" I see that." he appraised my tits. Then meet my gaze. " In more ways than one.". With inhuman speed i cut his blocked sword with a simple single swipe of my claws. He backed up shocked. "What the fuck?" 

However he soon recovered from the initial shock.  Quick on his feet, chidori followed up, his shargingan came into play. He activated his genjutsu. I smirked however. The allusions had no effect on me. So I ran forward to his surprise but he dogged my next punch. The two of us went at it like we had not been former team members at one point. I managed to get a kick in. He was slower to recover this time. Earlier he had understated me, undoing the susiono. But now he was taking this battle seriously. 

 With a tap of his fingers that hit my arm, lightning pulsed through my body. I was sent steeping backwards. He didn't back off. With a summoned kuni knife.The lightening paralyzed me for a moment before I was able to shake it off. My former team mate did not waste anytime. slitting my arm down the middle and a thin cut near the throat. Nothing major though. Pain flooded through my system,  red hot and searing . A welcoming feeling. " I think i'll take you back with me". 

Sasori's threads grabbed me from behind pulling me out of the fray and just in time.A bomb flew by my head in the next second. If it was not for the red head I would be in pieces right now. Sasuke jumped back, dogging the next member. Kisame was the next to engage. He cut up sasuke pretty bad with his sharkskin sword. Kakzu retrieved me the puppeteers strings.  I sucked in gulps of air to try to manage the pain. Itachi disobeyed my orders, coming out of the hideout. "We'll meet again. Brother." Sasuke dipped his head to Itachi in respect then like a coward disapeared.   I cussed . The men looked at me with look of shock. Hidan had two, the first of shock and then adortion. He pulled me into his arms with praise. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. Which I guess had already. 

" Hes never touching you again" Deidera claimed possessively. "Hes dead next time he comes around. Lord Jasame will love the sacrifice." 

"You and your obsession with your religion." Kasame complained. 

"Lets get you inside." Kakzu said picking me up.  He carried me into the hideout like i was a priceless gem. One that he cared about above all else. Inside he set me on the old couch. Sasori started to check my wounds. " I'm fine."  I got off the couch. "Pains not gonna like this." Kasame claimed.

"I already lost my arm  and would like to keep my head and my whole body as one. " deidera said, he held his kneck in high regard. 

"I doubt hes gonna kill you." 

"You don't know Pain like we do." Sasori calmly claimed. He came towards me with bandages and and ointment. 

" I can heal my self" I said stubornly, i jutted my chin in the air with determination. He only laughed. I growled not that i would hurt him thanks to my stupid wolf. It was just mad that the threat to its mates aka sasuke got away. 'Wait when did i start thinking them as my mates? This has gone to far.' I shocked my head and looked out the window. I pressed my hand to my throat and began to heal the thin wound. I was distracted with thoughts of revenge against sasuke and the two others i had longed to kill since i was little. I had been so distracted that sasori had taken advantage of my lasp of stuborness and awarness too take care of my arm. I was jostled out of my thoughts by my arm being taken into his hand. I jumped and pinned him to the ground. He calmly only raised an eye brow. Not even fased. "Hey saku-chan mind toning down the fangs and claws a bit" Hidan asked. 

" Sorry."

"Your fine sweat heart" kasame reasured. Once i was back to normal he picked me up. Sasori got up and like nothing happend, he rebegan to heal my arm and other wounds. None were life threatening. The worse one was to the throat. But thats only because of the area.  Soon i was all healed.  But Kasame was hearing none of it, not allowin me off the couch .Hidan leaned forward, and spoke in my ear " I like you with claws and fangs barred sweatheart. I cant wait to feel them in my skin." he leaned away and shivered. The big bad seven swordsman shivered. Wetness convered my pantis in an rush. He aparently knew this too because it didn't take him long to smirk. He licked his lips."Hidan what the hell are you looking at?" Kakzu asked getting in front of me protectively. It was weird, feeling protected. I hadn't felt like this since i was little.  It was nice. 

" Itachi you have some explaining to do." Kakzu stated. All eyes were plastered on his face. Itachi clamly meet my gaze. "I have nothing to say to anyone but sakura."

"Let me finish. After I deal with Hidan." 

"hph." 

"Hidan you me outside now." Kakzu demanded not waiting for the other immortal to catch up. Hidan muttered under his breath. But he followed Kakuzu outside. 

 

Kakuzu: 

 I walked out side. I heard Hidan behind me. I'm sure the dumb ass, as dumb as he was could figure out what i wanted. once in the safety of the forest, I stopped and turned to face him. "Get over here and strip."

"Why dont you come over hear and make me." hidan groaned. 

The stress of the last two days caught up to me. I felt bad about leaving sakura with the others but it was best. I dragged hidan to me with my extended arms. He didn't struggle. He looked like he was enjoying himself even though we had't started yet. He struggled as i stripped him. But this was only a form of foreplay to him. Not that I cared either way. I tied him to the tree then pulled my pants down with care. No need to go back half naked and scare sakura. I wondered abasently if she could come to except this bisexual side of me.  I also wondered if she could except the side of Hidan also. But he was no concern of me. My shirts stayed on though. Hidan was laughing in his restraints. "I bet sakura would love this sight."  
"I highly doubt it."  
"You never know old man. "  
I didn't reapond to his annoying comments.  Soon the only sounds comming from him would be moans. Weithor from pain or pleasure I didn't really care. He would enjoy this  either way. I stalked towards him. Once in front of him I priye his legs apart. Wide. He was fully exposed and erect.   
  
  
 **Ch 24:**

Kakazu:

Lubing was quick, impatience getting the best of me. Hidan jolted at the first thrust. Crying out in pain and pleasure, both written all over his face. This was done for pleasure, release not anything else. Certainly not for love. Hidan knew this. Both wanting the same. 

Absently I was jolted by the red lights in my head warrning me that Sakura had excelant hearing.For a moment I was concerned. But soon lost all thought as my balls pulled up. My release would be soon. 

Hidan was being loud then all of a sudden he listened to my orders to be quiet which had never happened before. The bells in my head got louder hard to ignore. They forced me to stop. And I wished I had not. 

Hidan:

My partner pinned me to the tree. Both of us seeking the same thing. The intrusion was painfull, brutal but thats how we ussually had sex. It was all for release nothing more. Nothing less. Both of us were highly sexual and I dimly had to wonder if Sakura was the same. But the way she acted in some situations were indicating, hinting that she maybe was innocent. But that couldnt be possible. Who could resist such a beautiful women?

Even my lord could not. That's just who she was. Her body and soul tempted everyone around her. Maybe she knew it or not but she did. For a mere second I had to question what the hell would we do if we got caught. But then who the hell cared? Surely not me.

Now if Sakura caught us. That was another question. And I was just about to find out.. Out of the corner of my have closed eyes I spotted something pink in the forest. And I prayed she would understand because the thought of losing her was unthinkable. 

I turned to get a better look. Sure enough the women of my thoughts were perched in a near by tree watching us. Shock evident on her face. Hand pressed to her mouth. "Kakazuz.." I groaned.  He tensed to a stop, picking up on my tone. Normally he would not stop for anything but now he did. 

"Shit! Fuck! God Damnit." He swore under his breath. We stayed connected but neither of us moved and it was safe to say neither of us breathed. "Come out Sakura, its ok." Kakazu told the hiding women. At first I did not expect her to revel her self but then she came out. But stayed safe distance away. Clearly unsure as to what was going on, unsure what to do. 

Her big green eyes were round, watchful. Unsure. "Wanna come join us?" I questioned. Kakzu smacked his hand over my mouth. Effectively silencing any further invites. The women gulped. But did not run. "Hidan? Kakazu?"

"Sorry Sakura. Trust us this is aqdward for us too. Although the idiot over here only made it worse." The man inside me licked his lips nervously. I had never seen him like this. "If you'll turn around well get dressed. And then we can talk about this as adults."

This time it was the women who looked her lips. She looked so torn. Between confused, aroused and embarrassed. It was funny. 

Sakura opened her mouth, then thought better of it, deciding it was safer to turn around. When her back was turned, Kakazu pulled out of my ass. I felt empty but the arousal we had both felt was now at a low level. No longer overwhelming. No arousing pleasure was no longer our concern. We now had a bigger problem: how to deal with being caught. If it was anyother member we would plan out gut them, rip there eyes out then leave them for the wildlife. But this small creature was different. We did not have that option. 

Sakura:

Those two were being intimate! 'I have no idea how to handle this situation' and it only got worse when I got caught. I was no peeping tom, I was just sensed something was different and decided to ditch the others and find out what was wrong. Only to walk in on them. 

While my back was turned those two thankfully got dressed. I just got out of heat but seeing those two. 'No don't think that way!' I smacked my self on the face as my face heated up. "Hey that aint' nessary!" Hidan scolded behind me. One thing was up in the air. Who was more embarassed? Them or me? Who was more aroused?

I could smell their discomfort from where I was standing. Thankfull though they got dressed and we sat down like adults just like the former banker requested. "Were not gonna bite Sakura. You can come closer." Hidan assured me. I was atleast a good 10 feet away from the two. I squirmed in my seat. "But then again. You would probly like the bitting."

Kakazu smacked him. I could only shake my head, trying to handle the situation with the maturaty it required. Neither of us seemed to know where to start. The normal upfront relgious man kept quiet. It was the more quiet of the two that spoke first. "Were sorry you had to see that."

I shock my head, eyes closed, "no its not your fault. Its mine, a 100% mine. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." i jumped to my feet and bowed in apolgy. "Sakura please sit."Never lifing my head I did as he asked. "Look at us." But I was to embarassed not to mention aroused a weird combo and horrified for my self to lift my head. But that choice was taken away, Kakazu threads did that for me. Forcing my gaze to rise. 

 

Kakazu:

It was safe to say that we all felt the same, embarassed beyond belife. It was up to me to handle the situation as neither of the other two seemed inclined to speak. Hindan would only make things worse, everything out of his mouth normally did. Sakura on the other hand was not that way. She just had no idea how to handle what she had saw. More likly than not she was innocent in the ways of the bed room. But that was not an issue. 

I commenced the discussion. Although it was off to a bad start as Sakura made it worse. She looked ready to run. To bolt. I lifted her gaze to meet mine, planning on telling her straight: " I wont speak for Hidan. I will only speak for my self." I waited for her to give me her full attention. When I had it I contuined : " I am bi. I like both females and males. You just witnessed the latter have of my sexual cravings."

"Theres nothing wrong with being bi!" she spit out. I nodded, happy by her reponse. Atleast that did not bother her. "We did not want you to see that. "

"I did not mean to peek. I was..." she trailed off. Licked those delicious looking lips. Surely they would be addicting. A drug craving similar to the one I have with money. Which one would be stronger. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I need to focus.' 

"You were what?" Hidan asked beginning to get annoyed. Irration plan on his face. He was highly sexual and being denied what he wanted sexual wise normally did that to him. But he needed to get a grip or he was going to lose his head. Sakura squirmed in her seat." I wanted to make sure Sasuke left then heard noises comming from this way...investigated and..."

"Well you should of minded your own buissness." The other immortal snapped at her. That did it. I cut his head off. 

Hidan:

No sooner did the words get out of my mouth before the traitior sitting next to me in the same postion cut my head off. I watched as my immortal head feel to the ground, landing on my face.  I swore, my face hurting. "That was not nessary you bastard."

"Then stop making the situation worse."

"Hidan hold on." Sakuar started. Only the bastard held up his hand silencing her fussing and movement. "Don't bother. Now where were we?"

"What the fuck you say?"

"We can't leave him like this." When she tried to come to my aid again, Kakazu stopped her a second time. Clearly having no concern for my well being. Nothing new. But that was not the damn point. "You mother fucking... I can't wait to sacrifice yo.." My head was pushed into the hard ground, muffling my protests. 

 

Sakura:

I knew Kakazu could be cruel but the way he was handling Hidan was heartless. But then most of the members were. I needed to keep that in mind. He left me no opening to aid Hidan. Who's head was pushed into the earth. Muffles came from the loan head while the body searched for the head near by. If I had not seen the immortal pair in action before I had to admit I would be thoroughly creeped out. 

As though he had not just beheaded his lover and partner in crime Kakazu continued with the conversation as though nothing had happened. "You were saying?"

"So I decided to investigate. " As I spoke I avoid all eye contact, my face to heated. Surely a bright red. "I will say this kinder than Hidan. You should of just talked to us then following us."

"I did not know what was going on. Now its almost to uncomfortable to talk about."

"It still is. But Sakura this is between the three of us. And would appreciate if you did not tell the others."

"No problem. I understand and promise not to say anything."

"Good glads that settled. " He finally let go of Hidan and kicked his head towards his body which had walked right into a tree. 'Damn it what the hell man?!"

**Chapter 25:**

Itachi:

After Sakura said she was going to her room the others took the liberty of interrogating me for information wanting to know what the hell was going on. But that no concern of theres and they had no reason to know. So I answered no questions instead retreated to my room. I passed Sakuras door on the way but having no idea what to say to her just yet I let her be. 

After entering I locked the door. Wanting to be alone. I still had no idea why my little brother had showed up alone, more likly than not he came with some of the info I asked him to gather but was unable to tell me due to the interference of the other members. 

I had never seen Sakura so protective let alone so fierce. She had denfently changed. But not all change was bad. I paced my room confused. I needed the information but was loath to leave Sakura with the others. 

Before I knew it there was banging on my door. When I opened the door Sakura dashed in then slamed the wooden door shut. Her face flushed.  Panting was the form of breathing she currently having. She ran into my shocked, confused arms, not that I was going to complain about the touching. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just... was worried about you. I got over my anger ."

"You were angry at me?"

"Yes. I was pissed. You acted like you were concerned about him. He fucking killed you!"

"Sakura... " I started only I never got to finish before she was interupting me, "don't Sakura me, Itachi. He could of killed you. Again!" Worry was plastered on her face. "I would of come sooner but I wanted to make sure he was gone and um...." 

"Was pissed?Its alright."

"No that's not alright." She went to say something further only I silenced her with a kiss. A kiss that lasted longer than I had intended. We only broke apart when we were forced to come up for air. Both of us out of breath. Before I knew it however Sakura shoved me on the bed and got on top of me. Her legs on either side of my hips. I felt my cock rise to the occasion, I tried to gain some control to admission it but those thoughts ran away when she leaned down and licked at my lips. Unsure. But she started this and I was going to finish it. 

I allowed her to be on top. Having a gut feeling it would make her more comfortable. My fingers worked there way in her hair. Clutching her hair. Keeping her locked to me. One hand worked there way down to her hips. At the first touch she jumped. 

More likely than not she was a virgin. And if things got that far...No I did not deserve to deflower her. That was not might right. But I could not resist locking lips and touching her. That was all I was allowed. 

All my experience in the bedroom would be used to make her first sexual experience good for her. Those were my last thoughts before my mind got back into the sexual zone. 

I tempted fate by unbottening her cloak then pulled her shirt over her head. No protests came from her swollen lips. Only when my bedrooms cool air hit her lacy pink bra did she react. Sakura yelped and tried to shield her breasts from my gaze. I tried to hide my amusement. But my scent gave me away. Her face turned stormy. She got off my lap.

"Excuse me for being inexperienced. Guess I don't measure up to your standards. " Sakura drew her clothing to her chest. I could not open my mouth before she headed to the door, "I'm sure someone else here will be more than happy to assist me in scratching my itch." She barley clasped the door handle before I had a hold of her. Tossing her back on the bed, filled with jelious rage. "I will be the only one you will come to when you need this. I will teach you everything you need to know. What I prefer and what makes your purr. "

"What give you the right, a ladies man, a womanizer to pick who I interlobe in?"

"I am your mate."

"Your not my only mate." Perplextion played in his features. "The others?"

"Some I'm unsure about... But I'm sure about you and Pain. Kisame and Deidera I'm also almost a 100% posotive about. But this is not what were talking about. Were discussing the your amusement on my bedroom skills. Sorry to disappoint the womanizer." I finished sarcastically. 

"Don't mention any other man."

"Who died and put you in charge?" His eyes lite up with amusement. But was quickly overwhelmed by the fire of lust. "I'll show you who's boss." Lowering my head I picked up where we left off. She struggled at first but I knew it was only because she was mad at me. Soon that negative emotion was overthrown by the lust that had already captured me. 

When she was stunned I unclasped her bra. Her dusky nipples stood out against her pale skin. They called to me on a baser level. I could not resist the urge to capture one in my mouth while my other hand wandered across her body, landing unsurprisingly on her pants. One handly I undid the bottons clasps, giving me the space I needed to insert my hand into her pants and matching panties. 

A small tuff of hair greated my wondering fingers leading me to the petals in the juncture of her thighs. Like before the first touch caused her to jump.  But soon her moans joined our pants in the age old song of love making. And this was the first time I would be making love. 

Sakura:

His hands were everywhere, I had no idea where to focus. His lips on my breast or his hand between my legs. The first man to ever touch me. I jerked with each stroke of his fingers on my clit. Unable to stiffle any sounds that emerged from my throat. I just hoped that no one heard. 

Now I was starting to understand why Hidan and Kakazu were so annoyed at me for interrupting. That's how  I would be if anyone walked through that door. That was my last thought before I was tugged from my thoughts. Itachi switched his suckling mouth to my right breast, his hand speeding up. Even with my pants my body jerked with passion. His other hand left the abandoned breast. I barley even registered that my pants were gone. Nor did I relieve that at some point itachi had torn his shirt off. 

Now I was naked. Normally I would mind the amount of skin that was on display but who could have those insercurites at this point of time. I felt like I was climbing a mountain. And I was scared as to what would happen when the peak was reached. But that bastard had the nerve to stop.

He withdrew himself from my body. Sitting up and over me. " Why did you stop?"

He smirked, "its time for leason number one." I lifted my eye brows. Have worried and have excited. Itachi threw my legs on his shoulder, "this is oral sex." My confused mind barley registered his words. Not understanding. When I was able to think I thought he had lost his mind. Until I saw where his head was going. 

"Itachi what are you?" 

He had the grace to life his head. "Teaching my women about pleasure. Now just sit there and enjoy." 

I had no time to protest further let alone breath until I felt his breath on me. I tried to close my legs but his shoulders held me open. He first sucked on my outer lips before parting them to focus the inner folds. Holding them apart with his thumbs while his pointer finger probed my center. I could feel wetness sticking to me. Itachi was lapping at any of this liquid he could reach. 

He went as far as to lightly insert a finger into me. I sat up abruptly when he did so. The feeling felt so weird. So foreign yet so intensely desirable. Our eyes locked at he lifted his head, taking away his mouth and tounge. I grabed his head to force him back but he would have none of that.His free hand griped the back of my head, I tasted my self on my lips as we kissed. It was a turn off at first but as the kiss progressed I could no longer taste myself because it was overwlemed by the taste of his mouth. 

His finger wedged itself deeping into my weeping body. Until it reached my virgins linning. It played with it a little before retreating. Not breaking it. 

"Itachi please stop teasing me. I hurt."

"Don't worry, love." He said some thing else but I did not hear him because his mouth was back between my legs. Muffling his words. This time he did something different, he sucked on my clit. That did it. I went over that peak reaching the heights of climaxing. I had never reached that pinciaple when masturbating. I knew that masturbating was no longer possible when scratching a itch.  

When the waves were finished being ridden I fell back on to the bed. He lumbed over me. This time when our lips locked it was tender and a gentle carass. "You gave me such a gift. Thank you."

Trying to catch my breath it was a minuet before I could ask him what he ment. Itachi was now laying next to me on his side, me on his back. He pulled the covers over us as my body cooled. "Itachi?"

"Yea?"

"What did you mean by that?" Itachi nuzzled my neck. I shivered as the nerves there was lite. My body was kinda sore but he was racking it back up. 

"You just gave me those wonderful, passion filled memories. I will never forget. "

I layed there taking in his words and what just occured. I did not regret it nor could I bring my self to be embarassed. I only hoped that no one had heared our groans and moans. Figureing as no one had come yet I took the liberty of hoping luck was on our side. Although the idea of being watched did have its appeal. One I tried to shake.

"Itachi." 

"Yea?" I rolled on my side to face him. He maneuvered one of his pant covered legs on top of mine while our fingers linked. This was one of the few times I had seen him so relaxed, at ease. This side and the tender side of him since I was little was normally reserved only for me and sasuke and now it was all mine. But there was some thing I wanted to do. 

"Teach me how to pleasure you."

"Sakura, I only did it to please you. You don't have to recpiacate. "

"I want to." Bodily, fueled by what we just did I grazed the bugle tenting his pants. Itachi sucked in a gulp of air before responding, "Sakura.."

"Please. Don't you want me?"

"You don't know how much I crave you. If you did you would run."

"I'm not going anywhere. Now show me." Itachi stared at me for a second before heading my request. He rolled on his back, kicking off the covers. Next he pulled off his pants. It was the first time I had seen a live penis. The fake ones in medical class did not compare. I could not help but stare as it was reveled.  It was long and wide, the head a deep purplish red. Swollen with blood. "Touching is so much better than staring although I do like my eyes on me." 

Itachi took my hand in his and put it where my eyes had been glued moments before. It was hard as stone. He showed me how hard he wanted to be squeezed and crassed. He showed me the rythem he preferred. Once I had those down he let me go. His head was arched on the pillow his eyes closed. His scent radiated pure desire and lust. An intoxicating perfume. Addicting and satisfying. I tested a thought that came to mind, something similar to what he did to me. I just hoped I did not hurt him with my fangs. 

My wolf was rising, scenting its mate, wanting to please and be pleasured back. An undeniable urge that must be fulfilled and soon. Tentatively I licked the round, swollen head. Itachis eyes flew open locking in on my mine. Then I stretched my lips around the top, encasing it in my sucking egar mouth.

**Chapter 26:**

Note to readers:

Thank you to all that like my stories. I am honored that you read what I write. Stay tuned, this is the last chapter but another part of the puzzle is soon to be written. Like and follow. 

Thanks

Sasori:

The two came back a few minuets later. It was suspicious. Especially for the fact that the silver haired member listened to someone besides Pain without any argument. His head looked like it had recently been cut off. Stitched together crudely. Maybe that was what had happened. Kakazu took out his aggression on the other man. Since Kakazu had not joined in the fight against Itachis younger brother.

That situation was also suspicious. Why is hell's name was he here? What could he possibly want? 'To kill Itachi?' But he had already did that. Maybe the rebirth of his sibling rekindled that lust for revenge. It was a the most likely outcome.

Ever so anti- social and quiet man refused to answer any questions we threw at him. Refusing to talk. He had some questions to answer. Sakura did too. But she could wait. Itachi was the present concern. When leader returned and found out what shit had gone down, the asswhole would have no choice but to answer.

Both immortals headed to their rooms. I had already cleaned up the discarded breakfast. Forgotten and now in the trash. No need for the modly smell to return after Sakura had cleaned the damned kitchen. 

Kisame:

Something was off about those two when they returned. Both irrated, Hidan more so. But that was normal. The levels of irration increased, more so than normal.

But that was not where my attention was focused at the moment. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Itachis room. It was louder than normal. And normal was pratically silence. Something was obviously going on. 

I tried the door but it was locked. When I turned the nobe the room went silent. I called to my partner, wanting to make sure everything was ok. "Yes Kisame everything fine." Itachi sounded exasperated. An unsual emotion. 

"Sakura seemed pretty peeved at you." I told him leaning on the door.  "She'll get over it " he heaved from the other side of the door. I could of sworn I heard another voice comming from the locked off space. But who else could be in there?

Deidera:

The whole organization was without leader one day and the whole group was falling apart. It was like we all had fallen into a whole and was now in wonderland. First Hidan actually listened to Kakazu. Secondly those four eyed Uchiha brothers. What the hell was there deal. I had a feeling they were up to some thing. 

Well they better watch their backs. I was still on the path to revenge and if they were not diligent than I would cut out both of their eyes. Then I was going to kill them slowly. 

Even after all this time, I was still pissed that my ultimate art did not kill the younger bastard. It pushed my patience. At least Sakura let me have him. The only down side was that she pushed Itachi away from the fight. I had the possibility of killing both. A golden opportunity. One that had been snatched away from me by the pinky. It was all the same hard to stay mad at her. 

If she had not interfered in that manner than I could of killed both of them. All I had to do was tell Pain and Sakura that he got in the way and it deserved him right. 

The third sign the place was going to hell was Kisame talking to one of the bedroom doors in the hallway. I saw this on the way to my room where I planned to stay until Sakura called for dinner. She had taken over making most of the meals now. And how good they were.

Orginally old man banker protested when she wanted money to pay for the food. No reason she should have to pay out of pocket. Both complained to Pain. And who won? None other than Sakura. She was on a buget but that did not stop her from making damn good meals.

But back to the matter at hand. What the hell was Kisame doing? He had finally lost it! "What the fuck are you doing? Un."

"I'm talking to Itachi."

"Why in hells name are you talking to him through the door? Un."

"The doors locked."

"The make the bastard open it. Un." I told the blue dumbass as I walked passed. 

 

Back to Sakura and Itachi: 

 

Sakura:

 There was two others outside the door. From the scents entering the room under the door I could ID the intruders. The first one was Kisame, Itachis partner. The second was the blond bomber Deidera. Normally I tolerate the mans antics but right now all I wanted was them gone. Which did not seem to be happening anytime soon. 

"Did you hear me? Itachi?"

The man below me sucked in a breath, impatient as I was. When I tried to lift my head to respond after the blond left he pushed me back down and thrust up. Pushing further into my virgin throat. I had never deep throated before and the movement caused me to gag. 

"Itachi was the hell is going on in there?" The door handle turned again, Kisame was trying to open the door. "Go the fuck away, I'm trying to sleep."

"It sounds like your chocking" Kisame replied. "Well I'm not so leave." Kisame left with a short goodbye, and a good thing too. I was either about to rip his tongue out or have him join us. But Itachi kept me locked on his length. Like me when he was close to completion his body jerked more intensely and his breathing became more and more erratic. Uncontrollable. "Sakura off. Now."

He shoved me off his length rolling back on his side. Him forcing me off made me ansy. My wolf was clawing and pratically free from its cage while Itachi confused me. I thought he was liking it. "I don't understand."

"Your mouth is too good."

"And that's bad why?" 

"I was close to comming." I thought about that for a moment then grabbed him, forcing him back into his previous postion. "Well I wanna see and taste. If your precome tasted that delcious then surely the rest of what you had to give will." I barley finished talking before I swallowed him again. Trying to go as far as I could. This time I set the pace and the depth. But the result was similar as I made sure that even though I could not go all the way down I combined the sucktion in my mouth with my hands twisting gently on the rest of his shaft. 

Itachi lost what ever sentence he was going to say. His hands re-tangled in my hair. No longer protesting. Not that I believed he did not want it in the first place. From what I understood he did not want to come in my mouth. But hey I wanted a taste and I normally got what I wanted. To honest, I don't think I was ready for full blown sex. Which is what I think he wants. 

Soon I was to busy licking and sucking to be concerned about any thing else. "Oh. Hell yea." He groaned. Not in the least bit concerned about being quiet. I laped up the cream that was flowing heavily from his shaft. His precome was delicious and I could not wait to taste what was coming next.

I soon got my wish because he climaxed. His head was thrown back, back arched. Eyes closed tightly shut. His face masked in escansty. But his eyes soon flew open, lighting up as another climax tore through his system. 

My fangs had pierced him! His blood mixed with his come creating a cocktail of testosterone so addicting that I could live of it . When I went to withdraw after realizing my mistake I used the last of my control to let go, Itachi refused to let me go. Forcing my head to stay where it was. Not that I wanted to leave. 

He did not pry me from my prize until he was spent. Collapsing back onto the covers he threw his arms over his face while he caught his breath. Forcing air into his deprived lungs. "You know your gonna have to give that back."

Itachi:

  "You know your gonna have to give that back." I told her. Panting. I leaned on tired elbows more content than ever before. Never having released so hard before. My body was still shuttering.

Sakura released her fangs. I had felt them as I came back down from my first release. It hurt at first but then the pleasure returned mutilpied by 1000. Now when she took them away my body mourned the loss of the connection. 

The little minx had the gull to lick her lips, they were flushed and swollen red. She lapped up the blood still coating my member that was dripping from the wounds. The getting control of her self she looked horified. "Oh god Itachi I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"I bite you..." I pulled her smaller form to lay down, this time she layed on top of my chest facing me. Any postion with her would be perfect. "I ain't sorry. You just gave me the climaxes of a life time. " She gave me a look of unbelieving.  But I assured her everything was fine. 

Eventually we settled down. Both of us to tired to keep awake. Once again we snuggled under the coveres. And for the first time in a long while I felt like I was home. 

 


End file.
